How Can I Love You?
by KalaniRainbow
Summary: A new twist on a Hogwarts romance, definately not like the usual romance of Cho/Harry Viktor/Hermione Lavender/Ron, no, this is something much more. This is a forbidden love between family rivals: Ginny and Draco.  Does love really conquer all?
1. Melting

Ginny could not remember the last time she had seen her family so carefree. Even her Mum was enjoying the splendor of Diagon Alley. As they slowly made their way through the shops in search of school supplies, Ginny's mind began to wander. She pulled at her braids in thought. Hermione grinned assuming the tugging was the consciousness that came with a new hair style. "Relax, Ginny. You look amazing!" Hermione laughed linking her arm with Ginny's. Losing track of Hermione's babble, Ginny felt herself being pulled into a new ice cream shop. "I heard this place has the best ice cream, apparently it never melts! What a strange thing…never melting ice cream, though I am sure that the owner himself might have started such a strong rumor. I think he means it takes longer to melt than the regular ice cream…I should try to bring some back for my Mum and Dad. Mum loves strawberry ice cream…." Hermione continued to ramble until Ginny was finally able to wander off with the excuse of needing a bathroom. Ginny made her way towards the small bathroom in the back. As she turned the corner she looked up to see Draco pressed against the wall. His arms tangled around some girl. Ginny gasped and almost instantly regretted she had made any sound at all. Draco and the girl broke apart and looking over the girl's head, he smirked at Ginny.

The girl spun around, "Dracooooo. Who is that?" she whined tugging at his shirt. "Nobody, Rachel, just a friend." Draco replied pulling Rachel closer. Ginny made a small noise in the back of her throat, since when had she and Draco ever been anything that remotely resembled friends? Draco raised his eyebrows in question, "Was that your plan Ginny? Stand there and watch me with a girl? Or, maybe you have somewhere else to be?" He said with a mocking tone. Ginny nodded slowly and walked back to the table where Hermione sat. They sat in silence before Hermione finally spoke up, "So, what ever happened between you and Dean?" Ginny shrugged, "I guess it was something in the beginning but, he just wasn't too great. I dunno." Hermione nodded in sympathetic understanding. Yet Ginny's mind was somewhere far off. She wasn't exactly sure of what had happened on her way to the bathroom. She was still far off by the time the rest of her family had arrived with Harry. "C'mon dearies, time to go home, you've got a big day ahead of you." Ginny's Mum called as she bustled into the ice cream shop. Ginny's Mum held Ginny's chin, "Got everything then? Books? Your cauldron?" She asked as Ginny nodded. "Good, everybody, off to the Burrow I'm thinking."

Early next morning Ginny was awake and packed. Hermione sat on her bed in the shared room reading a book. "I think I'm going to go get some breakfast now, coming?" Hermione asked as she rose from her bed. Ginny nodded and started for the door. Just on the stairs you could hear the noise and excitement coming from the kitchen. The shouts and clanging rose up to Ginny and Hermione's level. With a grin, Ginny and Hermione made their way down to breakfast.

"Let's see now, sausage, gravy, cold potatoes, hot cereal…" Ginny's Mum said as Hermione and Ginny sat down at the table. "Cereal please, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said with a grin. Ginny helped herself to sausage and gravy. No sooner had they finished than it was time to leave. They loaded everyone's trunks into the provided Ministry Car's and clamored in. They arrived right before the train was about to pull off. "Hurry now! Hurry! Harry dear, you mustn't forget Hedwig!" "I won't Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called as he rushed towards the barrier. As he passed into Platform 9 ¾ , Ron began to follow in suit, "Ron dear, don't forget to wash behind the ears!" "Mum!" Ron groaned before entering the barrier. Fred and George laughed, "We remember Mum, and we won't put a toe over the line." They assured her, but Ginny was sure she had heard Fred whisper to George, "She never did say anything about an arm though…" After the twins, it was Ginny's turn. As she started forward, she felt her Mum's hand resting on her arm. She leaned in and said quietly, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, dear."


	2. Training

Once on the platform, Ginny went in search of Hermione, whom had entered the barrier moments before Harry had. Ginny with her trunk in tow, headed to the train's door. In passing, she turned and saw Draco amongst friends, laughing. He turned slowly and his eyes met hers. An amused smile came into play on his face and he raised his hand in a half wave and nodded. She felt the heat rising into her cheeks but kept her face straight as she half-heartedly waved back. He turned back to his friends with a satisfied smirk on his face. Suddenly self conscience, Ginny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and began biting her lip. Before she could lose herself in her thoughts she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to find Hermione behind her holding an un-amused Crookshanks. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. We have to board now; most likely all the good compartments are taken." Ginny nodded and followed along. Slowly she turned to sneak a glance at Draco. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him looking at her. Embarrassed, she quickly looked away. Pretending to fix her hair, she quickly glanced back, but Draco's attention was once again focused on his friends, although she was sure she saw him smile at her, as if he knew something, and she didn't.

In the end, Hermione was able to find an empty compartment for everyone to sit in. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry took their seats. Ginny sat closest to the window, soon after the train had pulled off; she tucked her knees up and was soon asleep. In her dream she was walking through Hogsmeade, but it was much too empty to be the Hogsmeade she had visited many times while away at school. The streets were empty and no light came from any of the shops. She looked down and became quickly aware that she was dressed in only her nightgown. She tugged at the short sleeves wishing they were longer. As she continued walking, snow began to fall. As Ginny began to reach the end of the road, she thought she saw someone walking ahead of her, pacing. She could not make out who exactly it was but as she came closer, she saw it was Draco. "Hello Ginny. You're late." He spoke to her slowly as if to be sure she understood every word. She shook her head in misunderstanding. "I was sure you would come sooner, I'm sure you have many questions." Ginny shook her head again. "No? Well, never the less, you are late." Ginny stayed silent, after several moments of silence, Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but only puffs of air came out. Because of the cold she could see her breath rise, and then disappear. Now, it was Draco's turn to shake his head, "Wake up Ginny. Wake up."

Ginny was pulled from her dream by the sound of someone eating. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ronald snacking away on their mum's homemade peanut brittle. Everyone had stopped their conversations to watch Ronald noisily chew and finish. "What? I'm hungry. Not a crime is it?" He said in defense. No had noticed Ginny had fallen asleep. She turned back to the window and rested her head against the cold glass, surely everything would make since once she reached Hogwarts. Surely.


	3. Privileged

As Ginny entered the Great Hall, she marveled at the night sky above her, she had missed the starry nights she rarely saw at the Burrow. She took her seat amongst her fellow Gryffindors and waited for the Sorting. Once the Sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood and quietly walked to the podium. "Children, many years it has been since such a glorious night!" And as Dumbledore finished, he snapped his fingers and food appeared piling high onto the many plates in front of everyone. Ginny reached for a roll and looked up. There was a slight gap in between Ron and Harry and as she looked through it, she saw Draco. He was in deep conversation with Blaise. Draco lifted his goblet and went to take a sip. As the goblet touched his lips, his eyes lifted. Ginny kept his gaze and this time, didn't look away. She was troubled by the dream from earlier that evening. Instead of drinking from the goblet, Draco winked and raised the goblet in a mock cheer. Ginny tilted her head in question. Draco put the goblet down and rested his head on his hands, he raised his eyebrows. Harry cleared his throat pointedly, "Ginny, what are you doing?" Ginny felt the famous Weasley Blush rising into her cheeks. "I was just thinking." Ginny replied lamely. Harry just shrugged, and continued eating.

Later, once inside the dormitory, Ginny approached Hermione, "Hermione, what do muggles do when they aren't able to sleep?" "Hmmm….They drink something I suppose, like tea, or warm milk. Rather silly I think. As a matter of fact, I do know a spell for a sleeping draught if you prefer…." Hermione said, pulling her hair into a ponytail, "I've never tried it before, but I'm sure I can get it right. Would you like me to try?" Hermione already had her wand out. "Actually, I think I'll just go sit in the common room for a while, maybe I will try some tea…." Ginny muttered as she headed down the stairs. Hermione shrugged and returned to her book.

Hours later and long after everyone else had long been asleep, Ginny still sat wide awake in front of the common room fire. She had changed into her pajamas and was wrapped in an afghan. She watched as the fire began to smolder and go out. She raised her wand to rekindle it but stopped when she saw the clock in the corner. It was past two in the morning. She silently cursed herself; she had a ten o'clock class. Why couldn't she just deal with herself and sleep? Ginny pulled herself up and stretched her stiff legs; she had sat in one position for over four hours. As she made her way to the stairs, her exhaustion caught up with her and she felt she barely had the energy to climb the flight of stairs that lead to her bed. It felt as though as soon as her head had touched the pillow she lapsed into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, Ginny awoke to find the sun streaming into an empty dormitory. She sat up in a panic, "Hello?" she called. When no one replied she jumped from her bed and hurried to get dressed. She kicked off the sheets tangled around her and pulled her robes over her pajamas. Ginny hastily ran a brush through her hair and tied it back in a messy bun. She checked the time: 10:12. "Gahhhh!" she moaned as she rubbed concealer under her eyes. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag. She flew down the stairs and out the portrait hole. She ran through the halls despite the many shouts and protests from the fellow students whom she pushed aside. She burst into her class, "Why, Ms. Weasley, how grand of you to grace us with your presence. You are however late, do you have a note?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply. Ginny bit her lip and shook her head. "Very well, five points from Gryffindor, and detention I think, Ms. Weasley. This is an advanced sixth year class which you are privileged to attend. And you are…twenty eight minutes late. Come to the library after dinner tonight, you will serve your detention there." Professor McGonagall finished. When Ginny made no movement to her seat, McGonagall spoke again, "By all means Ms. Weasley, take your seat, surely five years has at least taught you that much." From the back of the class Ginny heard Draco and his friends snicker, they were silenced with one look from McGonagall. Ginny blushed scarlet as she hurried to her seat next to Hermione. "What happened to you? Where did you go?" Hermione hissed as they leaned over the opossum they were attempting to transform into a throw pillow. "I dunno. Just couldn't wake up. Although I'm not the only one responsible! Why didn't you wake me up?" Ginny whispered back. Hermione looked stricken, "I did wake you up, twice. You kept saying you were going to get up. Eventually, I had to go get breakfast; I just assumed you would meet us later at breakfast!" Finally, Hermione was able to forgive her and focus on something else. Twenty minutes later, Hermione sat bent over her opossum still attempting the spell; so far, they had only caused the poor creature to increase in size. Ginny slowly felt her mind wander as her eyes found the large window across the room. "Oy, Weasley, got your red-head in the clouds?" Draco called from behind her. Ginny spun around to glare at him but found him smiling and looking right at her. She opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Professor McGonagall, "That is more than enough Mr. Malfoy. You may join Ms. Weasley in detention tonight." She quickly gave Draco a piercing look before turning back to the class. As Ginny went to turn her attention back to her opossum, she swore she say an amused and satisfied smile play across his face. Class soon came to an end and Professor McGonagall assigned the homework, Ginny slowly began to put her books away. "Ms. Granger, would you mind going on alone, I need to speak with Ms. Weasley alone for a few minutes." Hermione looked confused but she nodded and left ahead with Ron and Harry. "Yes, Professor?" Ginny asked as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "I was just making sure you aren't going to be making a habit of being late to my class." McGonagall spoke slowly, "Ah, no Professor, I went to sleep…" But Ginny was interrupted, "I only say this because this is as you know, an advanced class and you were allowed into it with the promise of success and timeliness. Also, might you next consider a more appropriate outfit to attend your classes in…?" McGonagall ended as she pointedly looked at her pajama bottoms which showed beneath her robes. Ginny flushed red and nodded. "That is all Genevra." Ginny hurried to her next class silently dreading her after dinner detention she must attend with Draco Malfoy.


	4. Detention

All through dinner, Ginny was lost in thought. Finally, Ron spoke up, "Ginny, why are you so quiet?" Ginny scowled and hastily slid some shepherd's pie into her mouth. "Is it 'cause of this detention? I doubt it will be too horrible, McGonagall isn't all too bad is she now?" Ron said before he shoveled mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Shove off Ron!" Ginny hissed as she picked at a roll on her plate. "Jeez, I was just trying to help. You might try being nice to me, I am your brother you know!" Ron muttered piling chicken high onto his plate. "This is exactly why I'm NOT nice to you, stupid cow." Ginny said quickly as she rose from the table. She left Ron sputtering and Harry roaring with laughter. "Cut it out, mate!" Ron said, shoving Harry, only in turn making him laugh louder. Ginny hurried to the library trying to settle her stomach. She shook her hands and paced just outside the library. She finally entered to find only Professor McGonagall standing near a table full of books. She greeted Ginny and started to explain how she and Malfoy were to place each book in the provided bins depending on the topic. She then explained that once this was finished they must then shelve the books in the correct place. Once this is done, they may return to their dormitories. Professor McGonagall hurried off asking if Ginny might explain all this to Malfoy, seeing as she had a meeting to attend.

Ginny sighed but quickly sat and began working. She had sorted through two piles before Draco entered the library laughing and surrounded by friends. " 'Sfine. I'll finish this up and meet all of you in the dungeon." Draco chuckled as he shooed his friends away, "Where's McGonagall?" Draco asked as he leaned against a book case across from the table where Ginny sat. "She had a meeting." Ginny said shrugging. She was embarrassed by her dream from nights ago. Draco walked forward and pulled a chair closer to Ginny and sat down, "So….technically, I could leave, let you do everything, and McGonagall would have no idea. Of course, except, from your word." Draco wondered aloud. Ginny nodded wondering if this is what he planned to do. After watching for a bit what he was expected to do, Draco copied and did the same thing, "Well, that wouldn't be very fair of me, now would it?" Draco whispered leaning closer. Ginny cleared her throat, and Draco laughed. Just as Ginny thought Malfoy had actually changed from this evil snob to someone she could really like, when he turned smirking and said, "Nice PJ's Weasley, did I miss a memo? Or maybe this is a Weasley family tradition; Come to detention in your night ware?" Ginny blushed and scooped the books from a bin and walked off to put them on the right shelf. Draco's laughter followed her down the aisles.

Not moments after, Draco had too gathered books and was attempting to shelve them.

"No, really," Draco called from another aisle, "I wanted to thank you for not running to Pansy Parkinson and telling her about Rachel." "Why would I do something like that?" Ginny called back. "Because you hate me." Draco stated as he came around the corner into the aisle Ginny was. "I don't…hate…you." Ginny muttered not looking up. "Yes you do. You should." Malfoy said nodding. "I've been awful and here you are doing me a favor." Draco laughed. Ginny shrugged and walked back to the table. Draco followed, "I think we could be good friends Ginny, if we tried." Draco said as he took more books to be re-shelved. The rest of the detention continued this way with Ginny sorting the books into bins and Draco re-shelving them. When it came for detention to end, Ginny stood and found Malfoy among the shelves, "I finished sorting, I wasn't sure how much more you have to do…" She stopped talking as Draco turned to her, "You got here before me, its fine. You can leave." He replied turning his back to her. "I wasn't asking for your dismissal." Ginny muttered as she started to leave, and she swore she heard Draco laughing.

When she reached the common room, she found Hermione sitting up, "You didn't have to do that for me, you know, wait up." Ginny said although she was grateful Hermione did. "I know, but I just wanted to make sure that Draco hadn't been too horrid to you." Hermione said smiling, "Besides, I was studying a bit anyways." Ginny smiled back and sat down next to her. "Actually, he thanked me and said we might be friends." Ginny said giggling, the words sounded even funnier when she said them aloud. "Thanked you? For what?" Hermione gasped. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Remember when we were in that ice cream shop and I went to the bathroom?" Once Hermione nodded for her to continue, she did, "Well, I never actually made it to the bathroom, I came across Draco with some girl Rachel. They were snogging. Well, apparently, Draco was trying to keep it quiet from Pansy Parkinson and he assumed I would tell her. Anyway, I suspect he was just glad I never said anything…" Ginny finished with a shrug. Hermione nodded knowingly and patted Ginny's hand. "Well, that's at least solved." Hermione smiled and stood up, "It is getting late though, so I think we should make our way to bed. I doubt McGonagall will give you a second chance." "Oh, yes." Ginny agreed while stifling a yawn.

Once inside the dormitory, she said goodnight to Hermione and chuckled when she removed her robes only to reveal her pajamas. Hermione looked up and laughed too, "Oh, yes…I was meaning to ask you about that!" Ginny giggled and fell asleep smiling.

She couldn't make up her mind if she wanted to be friends with Draco….not now at least.

Next morning, Ginny walked in on Lavender and Ron entangled on the couch, "Jeez! It's only nine o'clock," When they didn't break apart Ginny marched over, "Stop eating her face, Ron!" Ron and Lavender pulled apart and Lavender almost immediately started giggling. Ginny rolled her eyes and made her way to breakfast. In the halls she heard someone call her name, "Ginny! Hey Ginny!" she spun around and found Malfoy coming towards her in a slight jog. "How was your night?" He asked as he caught up with her. "Fine…" Ginny gasped shocked at this display. "Good, well, I'll see you in class…" He said as he turned the corner, and with a small wave, he was gone. Ginny quickened her pace and hurried to breakfast, she needed to tell Hermione EVERYTHING. When she reached the table, Hermione was nowhere in sight, "Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry, "Dunno, I haven't seen her all morning." Harry shrugged and continued reading the Daily Profit. "Anything good in there?" Ginny asked nodding at the paper. "Never is." Harry said as he put it down and turned to the eggs on his plate. Ginny felt an elbow in her side and turned to find Lavender and Ron in a lip lock. "I think I know why Hermione didn't come to breakfast…." Ginny suggested nodding towards the couple.

"Although it doesn't do much for my appetite either…" Ginny muttered nibbling on some toast. Ginny finished quickly, "I'm going to class early I think." Ginny said dropping the crust back onto the plate. Harry rose from the table, "Mind if I come along?" and when Ginny nodded, Harry took his place next to her and they left the Great Hall unnoticed.


	5. A Change In Partners

Harry and Ginny reached their class fifteen minutes early and they were greeted by McGonagall's pursed lips. She surely thought this was to make up for Ginny's previous tardy. Ginny quickly took her place and Harry did the same. Ginny read silently from her class book until the rest of the class had arrived. Soon class had started and still Hermione had not arrived, Ginny turned around and saw that Draco's partner too had not arrived. "Ms. Weasley, you will need a partner for today's class so I suggest you find one." McGonagall snapped as she leaned over her desk. Ginny scanned the room but to her dismay, the only empty seat, was the one next to Draco. Draco raised his eyebrows in suggestion and smirked when Ginny frowned. She turned to Harry and he smiled apologetically. He then turned to glare at Malfoy. Ginny rose slowly with her books in her arms and made her way to Draco's desk. He pushed the chair out for her with his toe but made no other movement to acknowledge her presence. The class continued and they quickly learned that today's assignment was to turn the provided dormice into spools of thread. Ginny had attempted this and had ended up with a spool of mouse tail instead of thread. Draco of course completed his transfiguration flawlessly. He was even able to change his thread color to an emerald green, the color of his Slytherin robes. Draco smirked when he saw my outcome but quickly fixed it before McGonagall arrived; he even changed the thread to Gryffindor Gold. Professor McGonagall beamed in passing and awarded five points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin from Ginny and Draco for being the only two who completed this assignment successfully. Ginny blushed at this and looked down.

After class, Ginny quickly gathered her things and left the class. Almost before she had reached her next class, she felt a hand on her elbow. "Ginny, I would like to speak to you…if you don't mind." Draco added as an after thought. Ginny bit her lip, and then slowly nodded. "I've just spoke to Professor McGonagall and, we discussed you needing a tutor. We both decided that either me or Granger are the best in the class and most suitable for a tutor…McGonagall feels that a close friend such as Granger might come as more of a distraction than beneficial." He paused unsure. Ginny tilted her head in thought and he continued, "Professor has asked that I tutor you at least twice a week. Seeing as we are in separate houses, McGonagall has promised an empty classroom for our studying. She asks that you pay her a visit after your final class." Malfoy concluded with a smile. Ginny nodded, "Thank you, Malfoy. I…I would appreciate it." Malfoy nodded back and with a smile he slowly walked away.

During lunch, Hermione and Ginny spent the whole time giggling and gossiping. They had kept their heads bent together the whole time and were finally moving onto to the cream puffs and puddings when finally, Ron pulled a hair pin from Hermione's hair and said, "Hey, suppose you pay a bit of attention to me now, eh?" Hermione laughed and snatched the hair pin back, "Oh Ronald, me and Ginny are just talking, don't be immature!" Ron scoffed and turned to Harry, "Guess they don't need me then." And Harry nodded, "Guess not. Hermione, what are you two talking about anyway?" Hermione spun around and snapped, "Nothing that concerns you." And once again Ginny and Hermione broke into fits of giggles. Ron's mouth hung open and Harry just shook his head. "Anyway Ginny, have fun tonight!" Hermione called as she left the Great Hall. "Tonight? What happens tonight?" Ron hissed. But Ginny just shook her head. "Blimey, these girls are bloody mad." Ron muttered before scooping some pudding into his mouth. "'Ey 'Arry, we gonna practish some quidditch?" Ron said as he continued chewing.

Ginny rolled her eyes and left for Charms class.

As her day finished, she left her final class and slowly made her way to Professor McGonagall's office. She stopped outside the classroom door, uncertain, should she knock? Ginny smoother her hair and raised her hand to knock. She dropped her arm and stepped back. Almost instantly, the door swung open. "Ah, Ms. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall called from her desk. Ginny swept the room with her eyes and spotted Draco leaning against the wall in the corner. She felt her spirits drop and she tried to hide the frown which had seemed to freeze onto her face. She had obviously had some difficulty attempting a smile because Draco looked at her with a smirk. "I was hoping to go over your tutoring schedule, as I'm assuming Draco has already made you aware of the tutoring, and why I have found him to be the most suitable." Ginny nodded and McGonagall continued, "Now, I am quite aware you and Mr. Malfoy have had your differences and exchanged words; but I'm hoping you both can look past this for the benefits of education." Ginny nodded again and Malfoy stepped forward, "I'm sure anything hurtful is far in the past." McGonagall's lips tightened but she said nothing.

"Very well, I have drawn up a tutoring schedule, and I expect the both of you to take this very seriously and stick to the schedule." McGonagall handed the schedule to both Draco and Ginny, "You will need these as passes for using the halls after the official class hours." McGonagall cleared her throat, "You will be using this classroom for your studying, so I thought you might start tonight and get a leg up, or so to speak." McGonagall said quickly, "I will have food sent to you, if you don't mind. I have also showed Mr. Malfoy here where I keep the dormice and beetles for practicing transfiguration and such other spells." And with that, McGonagall spun on her heal and left quickly.

Draco pushed himself up and sat down on a desk, "Okay then, let's see you use a disarming spell." He said pulling out his wand. Ginny scoffed, "I'm in my fifth year." Draco grinned, "I was told to start at the beginning to see where we needed to begin." Ginny shrugged and raised her own wand, "Ex-expelliarmus!" Ginny cried, Draco's wand gave a feeble tug but remained in his hand. Draco raised his eyebrows and covered a laugh by clearing his throat. Ginny blushed furiously and tried again, "EXPELLIARMUS!" and this time, his wand soared through the air and Ginny caught it. She waggled her eyebrows and pocketed his wand. Draco's lip formed a tight line. She grinned and walked over to him, "Here." She said with a smile. Draco remained quiet but snatched his wand back. "Block me." Draco said quietly as Ginny backed away, Ginny spun just as Draco roared, "STUPEFY!" but not before Ginny's wand slashed through the air, "Protego." She said quietly, and Draco was pushed back by her shield charm. He grinned and with a flick of his wand, he removed the shield. Draco stepped forward, and tucked a strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear. "Maybe you don't need my help…" Draco said quietly but Ginny didn't know what to say she quickly glanced up into his eyes and was almost instantly held captivated by his grey blue eyes. The slightest blue that made them almost shine silver. Ginny sighed and leaned closer. Draco chuckled and pulled away, "Are you hungry?" He asked gesturing to the large plate of assorted foods that had just appeared on the desk next to them. She blushed, "Famished."


	6. Rumors

Ginny was wandering the halls later that night after her tutoring session which left her enough time to wonder. She remembered Draco's hand guiding hers while she practiced a simple jinx; she shook her head trying to rid her mind of the thought. She bit her lip; she hated how she felt this way. It felt wrong, like she was going against everything she had ever known. She stopped and leaned against the wall, she thought about this, maybe she had always been on the wrong side of the argument. Had Harry ever given Draco a chance? Always just assuming the worst? Although, it wasn't just Harry, it was all her family too. Even Hagrid didn't like the Malfoys. She remembered her first year Hagrid had told her how '_Th' Malfoys are rotten to th' core." _Ginny groaned and pulled at her bangs. She sprang forward and jogged up the stairs. She was just reaching the Fat Lady Portrait when she heard a long drawling voice from behind her, "Mrs. Weasley…Out so late…" She spun around and almost lost her footing, "Professor Snape!" Ginny squeaked. Snape smirked "Let's see...Out after curfew, ten points from Gryffindor and, ah, let's say a detention?" Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Snape cut her off, "Now, I trust you can find your way back to your dormitory?" Ginny started again, "Professor McGonagall set up a tutoring session for me and I was out-!" but Snape raised his hand and Ginny stopped, "Well then, I suppose if your story is correct, Professor McGonagall entrusted you with a pass of sorts?" Snape hissed through his teeth. Ginny dropped and began searching her bag, "I know it's in here somewhere…" Ginny muttered, Snape laughed cruelly, "Just as your brothers were, trouble makers, they too had a knack for wandering the castle…unattended." Ginny gritted her teeth and pulled out the signed parchment. She handed it to Snape and he quickly scanned it. He smirked and tossed the paper back at Ginny and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

Ginny silently cursed herself as she climbed the stairs to her dormitory. She quickly undressed and slipped into bed. It felt as though she had just fallen asleep before it was time to wake back up. She pulled herself up and quickly got ready, she was downstairs before Hermione was finished brushing her teeth. Ginny found Luna downstairs and they walked to breakfast together. They sat down and Luna became absorbed in the Quibbler. Ginny picked at her breakfast and could barely eat. She gulped down some pumpkin juice and scurried to class with a wave to Luna. She reached class at exactly the same time as Malfoy. He smiled at her and she blushed furiously, she quickly took her seat. He set his bag at his desk and walked over. Ginny quickly pretended to be interested in searching for something in her bag. Malfoy lowered himself so he was sitting on her desk right in front of her. "You did wonderfully on that tickling jinx. Although I would suggest more practice on the hovering charm." He said quietly so only she could hear. She looked up and replied just as quietly, "I learned how to perform a hovering charm correctly in my 1st year." Malfoy grinned so that his pointed face was almost to the point of looking charming. "Besides, you haven't ever seen me attempt a hovering-!" Ginny started to protest but Draco held up his hand, "Well then, we have so much to cover, which is why we are going to have another study session…tonight." Once again, Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Draco started again, "I've already checked with McGonagall. After dinner then." Draco finished with a wink. Just at that moment, Harry and Ron walked in chuckling and stopped suddenly when they saw Draco perched on Ginny's desk. "OY! Malfoy, leave my sister alone why don't you?" Ron hollered as he walked to his seat. Draco straightened up and spun around, "Shut it, Weasley!" Draco spat as he hurried back to his desk. Harry made a movement like he meant to grab his wand and it did not go unnoticed. "Going to jinx me, Potter?" Draco laughed as he kicked his legs onto his desk and leaned back in his chair. Harry bared his teeth but took his seat. "'Swhat I thought." Draco sneered and threw his hands behind his head. Ginny frowned, she was once again torn.

For the rest of the class, Ginny snuck side glances at Malfoy who always seemed to be smiling proudly. Finally the class came to an end, and as Ginny was leaving, Malfoy caught up with her, "What class do you have now?" Ginny stopped and stared. Malfoy smirked and raised his eyebrows. Ginny quickly composed herself and hurried along, "Potions…Slughorn." From behind them Ginny heard Hermione clear her throat pointedly and Ginny and Draco turned towards Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Hermione crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Ron's mouth hung open and Harry's face was turning red. Ginny shrugged and gave what she hoped was an apologetic smile. Luna suddenly appeared beside Hermione and waved cheerfully before hooking her arm with Hermione's and pulling her towards Herbology. Ron and Harry were still standing there dumbstruck when Draco placed his hand on the small of Ginny's back and began leading her away and to class. Draco laughed and kept the conversation going the whole way to Ginny's class without much of her help other than the occasional, "Uh-huh. Yes." And "No, I don't think so…" Draco left her at the door of the Potions classroom. As soon as she entered, the gossip started, a girl Ginny had never talked to immediately ran forward, "Was that Draco? Draco…Malfoy?" When Ginny blushed she pushed on, "Did he walk you to class?"

Slowly a girl Ginny knew as Rebecca ran forward and pulled Ginny through the crowd. "Lay off! I'm sure he was just helping her with some school work!" Rebecca shouted as she pulled Ginny to her seat. "Professor Slughorn assigned us as partners…We switched today…" Rebecca explained as Ginny noticed where she was being pulled was not her regular seat. "So, are you dating a sixth year? Not only that, are you dating a sixth year…_Slytherin?"_ Rebecca hissed as Slughorn entered the class room. If possible, Ginny blushed an even brighter red and shook her head. "He's just…he actually was helping me with school stuff…you see, I'm in an advanced class and I just needed…" Ginny drifted off as Rebecca held up her hand, "Enough said, I figured it was something along those lines." Rebecca grinned broadly. Ginny pretended to be very interested in taking notes as Slughorn rambled on about the Living Draught of Death.

All through Potions class, Ginny was the talk of the class. People Ginny had never spoken to before, suddenly knew everything about her. The few Slytherins in her class spent most of their time glaring at Ginny. Ginny was able to ignore their snide comments but when Ginny headed to the supply closet for some ingredients, a bulky Slytherin girl cornered her on her way back to her seat, "You're not one of us. Draco deserves better than some nasty red-head blood traitor, mudblood lover." She hissed as she shoved Ginny aside. Ginny sucked in her breath and reached for her wand. She wrapped her fingers around the wand and tapped it against her thigh…She considered how easy it would be to use a few of the easy jinxes Malfoy had taught her. She raised her wand and aimed it directly at the Slytherin's back. "Rictusempra!" Ginny hissed and watched as a jet of white/pink light shot out of the tip of her wand and hit the Slytherin squarely between the shoulders. She instantly doubled over with laughter and Ginny hurried to her, "My goodness, are you feeling alright? Professor! I think there is something wrong!"

Ginny cried as she bit her tongue to stop her laughter. Slughorn waddled over and leaned over the Slytherin, "Good gracious! Someone should escort this girl to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey will fix you right up! Looks similar to the effect of a Tickling Jinx… Yes, Madame Pomfrey will know just the thing." The Slytherin girl hurried out of the room with a Ravenclaw boy a few steps behind.

Rebecca lifted her head and her smile was a mile wide. Ginny returned the smile and hurried back to her seat. Ginny handed Rebecca the dried salamander eggs and sat down quickly. "What did she do to upset you?" Rebecca asked quietly as she stirred the Swelling Solution inside their shared cauldron. "She called me something awful." Ginny replied as she added the dried salamander eggs. "I'm not surprised. Those Slytherins are an awful lot." Rebecca said as she finished stirring and then raised her hand, "Professor, we're finished." Ginny hung her head, yet another had told her how badly they felt towards all Slytherins in general. The bell rang and Ginny hurried to class. She saw Hermione storming towards her and Ginny quickly turned a corner, "Ginny! Your next class isn't even in that direction! Ginny!" Hermione called as Ginny quickened her pace. "GINNY!" Hermione called as Ginny made her way further down the hall. She ignored the many strange looks she received as she took off in a sprint. "Fine! Be late!" Hermione called exasperated. Ginny quickly ducked into an empty classroom and locked the door. She leaned her forehead against the door and sighed. She turned around and gasped. Sitting on a desk, there was Draco and a fifth year Slytherin girl whom Ginny knew. Her name was Melissa and she sat perched on his lap. Melissa blushed furiously and slid off his lap. Draco grinned brilliantly and slipped an arm around her waist. Ginny's mouth hung open and she stepped back. "We have a habit of always meeting this way, you know." Draco said as he pulled Melissa closer. Melissa was obviously embarrassed as she squirmed uncomfortably. Ginny closed her mouth and bit her lip. "Going to be late to class aren't you?" Draco said as the final late bell rang. "Ugh, I've got to go; I've already been late twice to Binn's class." Melissa said as she leaned in for a kiss. Ginny looked down embarrassed and when she looked up Melissa and Draco broke apart, Melissa grinned and walked to the door. "He's all yours." Melissa said with a wink as she passed Ginny on her way back. "Actually, no…it's not-!" Ginny started but Melissa laughed, "Oh, I get it. It's a secret." She said as she raised a finger to her lips and with a wink she was gone.

Draco chuckled, "You are aware you're missing class aren't you?" Ginny shrugged, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea…" she started but was stopped by the look on Draco's face. "Well, I'm off then." He said as he clapped his hands together and stood. "Oh, what class are you headed to?" Ginny asked as Draco made his way to the door. "Class? No, I'm skipping today." Draco laughed, his hand on the door handle. "What are you going to do? You can't really leave and go anywhere…" Ginny asked as she leaned against the wall. Draco laughed and he leaned closer, putting both hands against the wall on both sides of Ginny, pinning her against the wall, "I don't have to."

Ginny sighed and leaned closer. Draco leaned in and Ginny tilted her chin up. Draco suddenly pulled away and walked quickly out of the classroom slamming the door.


	7. Noticed

_Hey! Thanks all you readers! The reviews really give me motivation! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, i've been really busy. I'm trying to make the chapters longer though! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Draco felt the door slam shut and he ran his fingers through his hair. He leaned against the heavy oak door. He could still feel Ginny's breath as she sighed; he could feel the stone beneath his hands as he held Ginny against the walls. Draco groaned and pushed himself off of the closed door. He started off in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

He needed to clear his mind, this was ridiculous. With his hands in his pockets he made his way down the hall. He heard the classroom door open, he heard Ginny walking away in the opposite direction, most likely to the Gryffindor Tower. His mind was racing, he couldn't get read of the image of Ginny, he hadn't realized how beautiful- He stopped himself mid thought. He had to stop this; she was a Weasley for God's sake! He shook his head and quickened his pace. He had always known he had a sort of 'power', if that's what you wanted to call it, over girls. He never understood why though, everyone had always said he was foul and rude. He smirked, 'float like a butterfly, sting like a bee."

Draco hurried down the stairs and continued to plot, maybe this was exactly what he needed; a blessing in disguise. He could easily tell that Ginny Weasley was becoming infatuated with him. Draco smirked at the thought of everyone knowing that Ginny Weasley brother of Ronald Weasley was dating such a 'pompous' pure-blood. After all, Ginny's father was a point made 'blood traitor'. Arthur Weasley and his ridiculous muggle obsession.

Draco reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room; he leaned against the stone entrance, "Salazar." He said clearly. The stone shifted to reveal an eerie corridor. He walked through it and dropped on a couch. He pulled out his wand and twirled it in his long fingers, "Hello Draco." A drawling voice called from behind him. Draco didn't bother to turn around, "Ah, Pansy…" He replied with a mock sincere tone. Pansy didn't notice the tone and instead snaked her arms around Draco from behind, pulling him into an awkward hug. She rested her chin on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "Skipping class again, are we? Naughty, naughty, I fear." Pansy whispered into Draco's ear. Draco shook her off, "Not now, Pansy. I'm busy." "Busy? Oh, you really looked _busy_ lounging on the couch." She shrieked before turning to storm out. "See? This is what I told Blaise about….!" Draco drifted off, not wanting to finish. "W-w-what? What are you talking about, love?" Pansy asked, suddenly sweet as sugar. Draco stood and faced her, "Must you always make a shouting match about everything?" Pansy hurried over to Draco, "Draco, love, I didn't mean it." She cooed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and tilted her head up, Draco looked down at her; he could count her eyelashes she was so close, he cupped her chin and pulled her face just an inch from his. She carefully closed her eyes. He bent closer so their lips just touched and her lips parted with a sigh, he brushed her lips with his swiftly than pulled back, "I think, I'm going to have to end this." Draco whispered with Pansy still in an embrace. "What?" Pansy breathed. Draco pulled her arms off of him and gently put them back at her side. He then turned and began down the second corridor which led to the boy's dormitory.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Pansy squeaked just loud enough for Draco to hear, "Yeah, I guess I am." Draco replied as he entered the dormitory, he turned to see Pansy's dumbstruck face before he shut the door.

Draco had never ended a relationship before; this happening because many of the girls he had 'been' with had known there was no need for labels of any sort. Seeing as Pansy was a label kind of girl, he had agreed to call what they had, a 'relationship', of sorts. As this was his first time, Draco decided he had done splendidly and celebrated with a well deserved nap.

He woke just in time for lunch; he hurried down the hall and arrived at the Great Hall at the same time as everyone else. He made his way to the Slytherin table, as he sat, the table hushed. He turned to Crabbe who shrugged and continued eating. Draco had scarcely sat before he heard the whispers:

"He just broke up with Pansy Parkinson!"

"I heard she's still in the dormitory, crying."

"He broke up with her by owl!"

"I heard it was because she walked in on Draco and some other girl."

"She deserves better!"

"_He_ deserves better!"

"What a bloke, pulling a stunt like that."

Draco pretended not to hear but couldn't help smiling when someone would come to his defense in their various conversations:

"I'm sure he had good reason!"

"That Parkinson girl was mad anyways."

"It was decent of him to hold it off this long!"

Crabbe and Goyle sat oblivious of the flying rumors. They continued to stuff their faces while others were finishing and leaving for their next class. Draco sighed as he finished his treacle pudding.

"How did everyone hear about that so quickly?" Draco hissed to Goyle, who grunted loudly and nodded towards a small peaky blonde down the table, she kept her eyes pointed down as she nibbled on a scone. Draco laughed louder than needed and watched the little girl jump. He gathered his belongings and strolled to the other side of the table and stopped beside the blonde.

"This seat taken?"

Draco asked as he pointed to the seat directly next to the girl. She shook her head without looking up. Draco dropped onto the bench and pulled a goblet of pumpkin closer to him.

"Have you seen Pansy lately? I need to speak to her about something."

The girl squeaked and dropped the biscuit she was eating back onto her plate. Draco chuckled and held out his hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

"Bridgett Sidney." She stuttered.

"And I have a bit of a question for you." Draco said quietly.

Bridgett stopped moving, with her goblet of pumpkin juice resting against her lips.

"How, did you hear about me…and Pansy?"

Bridgett coughed loudly and put the cup down. She opened and then quickly closed her mouth. She smoothed her skirt and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Draco picked up a cream puff and balanced it on the palm of his hand. He tossed it up slightly and caught it again. After a pause, Draco turned back to Bridgett.

"I was…in the dormitory." Bridgett muttered.

Draco nodded.

"I had forgotten my potions book…I walked down the hall…It seemed best to stay quiet."

Draco laughed coldly.

"Yes, Bridgett, it seems you _did_ stay quiet." Draco said gesturing to the many others who were hidden behind their hands gossiping and pointing towards Bridgett and Draco. Bridgett blushed bright red and her eyes flashed towards the gossiping onlookers. She stood quickly and knocked over her pumpkin juice. Draco stood just as quickly and he noticed he stood more than a head taller than her. He looked down on the top of her blonde head. He leaned down so he would be heard only by her.

"Just next time, before you spread rumors, _think of me_." He hissed in her ear.

She unconsciously leaned closer to him and then shook her head and pulled away. Draco turned and watched her hurry out of the Great Hall. He felt his face pull into a grin and as he was turning back he caught Ginny's eye. Her brow was furrowed and she had a slight smile. Draco felt his arm start to rise as instinct to wave at the pretty girl, but he stopped. He felt his smile drop and he watched Ginny's smile fade just as quickly as it came.

He struggled to remind himself that she was the victim here. He was going to ruin her, not the other way around. Draco ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed. Draco looked down at his shirt and fixed his green and silver tie. When he lifted his gaze, he saw Ginny had directed herself back to the mudblood, Granger.

With his bag swung over his shoulder, Draco made his way to class. He met up with Blaise in the halls and they broke into light conversation. Blaise had decided to make it his life goal to mock Draco concerning Pansy. Draco took the abuse as they hurried to Herbology. As he reached the green house, he noticed Pansy standing at the door. Blaise fought back a smile as Draco started forward.

"Hello Pansy." Draco said politely.

Blaise choked back a laugh as Pansy sniffled.

"Draco." She squeaked as she rubbed her eyes. "Blaise." She said just as quietly.

Once Draco and Blaise had found their corner in the green house, Blaise roared with laughter.

"Shut up. Shut up now." Draco hissed as he thrust an elbow into Blaise's stomache. Blaise coughed loudly and clutched his stomache. Draco grinned but his smile dropped when he saw Pansy walk past him, to take her place opposite of him. Blaise stopped laughing and straightened up.

Professor Sprout hurried into the greenhouse and started her lesson.

"Tubers. Get started, use the sterling silver knifes for the mature plants, the bronze plated for the immature." Sprout snapped her fingers and the students began working.

Draco raised his hand to ask a question.

"Man whore." Pansy hissed just below her breath.

Draco sucked in breath but maintained a smile. Blaise covered a laugh with a stiff cough.

"Yes, Draco?" Sprout asked.

"Slut." Pansy whispered. The girls surrounding her giggled.

Draco shook his head, "Never mind, Professor."

"Did you just call me a slut?" Draco asked in a hushed whisper.

Pansy stayed silent, and Blaise continued slicing the tubers.

"Isn't that a bit below you, Pansy?"

Pansy didn't look up. Draco smirked, "Guess not."

Blaise pulled at the flicking vine and grasped another tuber.

"I'm not stupid, you know." Pansy said quietly.

"Could have fooled me." Draco said loudly to Blaise.

Pansy blushed furiously and attempted to slice a tuber. She missed and stabbed the table, just nearly missing her friend's right hand.

"I see you, looking at that Weasley girl."

Draco stopped, and stood stock still.

"Looking at her, across tables, at meals..."

"Stop." Draco said quietly.

"Giving nighttime lessons…"

"Stop." He said a bit louder this time.

"Smiling at each other, making eyes."

"Stop." Draco spat through clenched teeth.

"You and the blood traitor. Ginny Malfoy, has a nice ring, doesn't it."

Draco gulped down a deep breath. He closed his eyes and attempted to focus.

"Sounding jealous are you? Jealous that this brute, red head, blood traitor, is what is replacing you?"

It was Pansy's turn now, "Stop."

"That's right, Ginny Malfoy. The best of her year, the smartest, prettiest…"

"Stop." Her voice was rising.

"She would make a lovely addition to my family."

"Stop!" Pansy shrieked as she dropped her bronze knife.

Draco smiled and he felt Blaise's hand tugging at his elbow. Yet, he didn't stop.

"That's right, can you imagine, my lips, meeting hers? Her arms wrapped around my waist, and her fingers through my hair…" Draco stopped at the look on Pansy's face.

She had tears silently slipping down her cheeks. He heard Blaise's voice, he sounded almost far away.

"Draco, mate, stop."

Draco felt the adrenaline in his body slowing down and he noticed the tears pooling at the corner of Pansy's lips.

"I'm sorry." Draco stuttered, he felt out of control, unaware.

Pansy nodded and continued cutting tubers with a shaking hand. Draco tipped the freshly sliced tubers into the wooden bowl waiting in the center of the table. Blaise cleared his throat pointedly and Pansy quickly wiped her eyes.

Class quickly came to an end and Draco let Blaise lead him back towards the castle.

"What were you thinking? There is a time and place for everything, mate." Blaise said firmly as he tore into Draco.

"You're one to talk, laughing like that!"

"'Sdifferent." Blaise replied with a shrug.

"How?" Draco asked throwing his arms up.

"You can't just tear the mickey out of an ex-girlfriend because she implied something about you and that Weasley girl? It's not true, so don't let it bother you, right?"

At Draco's silence, Blaise stopped walking and thrust his arm out in front of Draco, causing Draco to come to a halt.

"It's not true." Blaise repeated, almost as an attempt to assure whoever might be listening. "Right?"

Draco looked down and bit his lip. "Right."

* * *

_What did you think? Let me know! Leave a review!_


	8. Sessions

Ginny leaned back in her chair and placed her hands behind her head. She looked around her class and noticed the other fifth years slouching just as noticeably. Ginny yawned loudly and Professor Flitwick squinted his beady eyes her way. Ginny innocently covered her mouth and cast her eyes downward. Flitwick turned away and Ginny spun around to face Rebecca and she waggled her eyebrows. Rebecca clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

As charms stretched on, Ginny felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head and found a floating paper airplane continuously poking her back. She reached behind and grabbed it. In hurried hand writing, Rebecca had scrawled a note:

_So bored. How are things with your boyfriend?_

Ginny sighed. She tickled her chin with her quill and scratched a quick reply and tossed the paper back behind her:

_**I don't have a boyfriend**__.__** Who are you talking about?**_

She heard Rebecca sigh audibly and Ginny heard her quill graze the parchment.

_Malfoy, of course. Seriously though, what is that all about?_

_**Draco is **__**not**__** my boyfriend**__**. **_

_Could have fooled me. Is he still tutoring you?_

_**Yeah. McGonagall's orders. **_

Before Rebecca could write back, Flitwick swooped over and with a tap of his wand, the note vanished. "This class is for charms, not writing. Although, I did see a wonderful Hovering Charm just now from you, Ms. Rebecca." Flitwick squeaked as he turned back to his class. Rebecca blushed crimson and she let her bangs fall and hide her face.

Ginny kept her head down for the rest of the class to avoid the reapproving looks that Flitwick constantly shot her way. Several times, Ginny heard Rebecca snicker behind her hands and she fought the urge to turn around and smile. Flitwick finished the class with a quick show of what charms can do. Everyone clapped, Ginny a little less eager than everyone else, as they left the classroom. Rebecca dashed past Ginny and pinched her side lightly. Ginny laughed slightly before checking her bag and pulling out her day planner.

Ginny flipped to the current date and scrawled in the top corner of the page, was a quick note:

8 o'clock tonight. McGonagall's Classroom.

Ginny felt her jaw drop. She did not recognize the hasty way in which this person wrote. She could tell by the ink blotches that the note had been written in a short manner of time. Assuming it had been Draco, she made her way to dinner.

On her way, Ginny kept her nose in her book. Walking through the halls Ginny stumbled her way through the crowds. Ginny ran into a suit of armor for the third time before she put her book away. After her book had been stored safely in her bag, Ginny noticed Draco walking directly ahead of her. She sped up and hurried to his side while pulling out her planner.

"Draco!"

"Ginny."

"Did you write this?"

Draco gave a lopsided grin.

"When did you have the time to do this?"

Draco didn't say anything, so Ginny continued walking along side him.

"Seriously, when did you get my planner?"

"You left your bag open in McGonagall's class and you went to turn in your essay…"

He didn't need to finish.

Ginny dropped her planner and the pages ripped and scattered.

"Gah." Ginny groaned as she scooped up the loose papers. Draco raised his wand,

"Don't bother. I'll get Hermione to fix it."

Draco stiffened but stowed the wand back into his pocket. He relaxed and shrugged.

"It's rubbish anyways." Ginny muttered with a frown as she shoved the crumpled pages into her bag. Draco noticed an overlooked paper and started towards it. He bent down to pick it up, but a foot scuffed the paper, blocking Draco's way. Draco raised his head and saw Harry and Ron. He straightened up and stiffened. He spun on his heal, leaving the paper behind and purposely brushing against Ginny as he passed.

"See you at eight." Draco hissed through his teeth.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed awkwardly. She checked Ron's face and she saw his eyes stay stone cold on Draco's retreating back. Harry's jaw was locked shut and his eyes in a focused glare. Slowly, Harry broke his gaze and bent down to pick up the lose paper pinned beneath his foot.

"Ginny, did Draco rip your planner?" Ron said slowly as he toyed with his wand. Ginny shook her head no as she struggled to keep Ron calm.

"Good." Ron said quietly as he took hold of Ginny and started pulling her by the arm.

"Hey! Get off me! Ron, I am perfectly capable of walking by myself!" Ginny exclaimed as Ron dragged Ginny down the hall, Harry awkwardly fell into step beside them as Ginny struggled to break Ron's grasp.

"Seriously, Ron, you're being weird." Ginny whispered as everyone began staring at the sibling's dispute. Harry opened his mouth like he was going to say something but decided otherwise and quickly shut his mouth. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued on in silence.

"Harry! A little help here? Ron, let go of me or so help me!"

Ron's grip tightened and he steered her around the corner. She used her other hand to shove the ripped planner into her bag. They reached the Great Hall and Ron gave her one final forceful shove and Ginny stumbled through the doors. Ginny growled in frustration and sped off to the table.

She dropped down beside Hermione and began piling food onto her plate.

"Slow down!" Hermione whispered as Ginny quickly began shoveling food into her mouth. Ginny swallowed painfully and began rapidly talking.

"Ron saw me in the hall with Draco and the planner ripped and now Ron is freaking out, I have to be tutored. Not my fault it's Draco. Harry just stood there. Ron pulled me all the way down here and he's being stupid. I can't handle his emotional problems you know! I haven't heard one nice thing from him, Draco isn't so bad. I'm so tired of Ron's stupid emotional problems!" Ginny raved and ranted as Hermione nodded, pretending to understand, as a good friend should.

Ron dropped onto a seat across from Hermione and Harry sat across from Ginny. Harry muttered something about needing to study and he quickly propped a book in front of him, blocking out everyone, and hiding his face.

"Ginny's just told you then?" Ron asked as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

"Yes. I've just told her how mad you are." Ginny replied.

"I'm mad?"

"Yes!"

"I'm not the one who is always talking to bloody Malfoy!" he insisted.

"He is my tutor!" Ginny said exasperated.

"I'm sure he is. You can just tell him, to keep his bloody hands off my sister!"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny shrieked throwing down her fork.

"I hear things! I'm not deaf you know!"

Ginny shook her head in disbelief as Ron continued.

"I've heard how he broke up with that Pansy girl to be with you! How you're secretly dating! That you both requested McGonagall to set this tutoring thing up!"

Ginny's mouth hung open in shock.

"You really are as stupid as you look." Ginny said calmly.

"Watch who you call stupid!" Ron said, his ears turning red.

"I am NOT dating Draco. It's his business if he breaks up with some girl, and I was assigned him. I had no say in the matter, if you must know." Ginny said firmly.

Ron must have heard the venom and truth in her words because he muttered something unintelligible and began eating. Ginny shook her head once again and finished eating.

"Actually, before I go, might you take a look at this?" Ginny asked as she turned to Hermione. She pulled out the mess of planner papers and dropped them on Hermione's lap. Hermione sighed but quickly pulled out her wand.

"_Manuscript Reparo!" _

The planner quickly flew back together and Hermione tossed it lightly back at Ginny. Ginny grinned and stood to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ginny blushed bright red, "I have a tutoring session at eight." She muttered and Ron and Harry burst out laughing.

"Shove off, you!" Ginny said going an even brighter red. She picked up a crumpled napkin and tossed it at Harry, she missed by an inch.

She turned and sped off, but not before she felt a well aimed napkin hit her squarely in the back: Harry's. She also watched as a second balled up napkin whizzed past her face: Ron's. She chuckled slightly to herself, her anger melting, and hurried away.

Ginny reached McGonagall's classroom at exactly eight, seeing as she had sped through dinner. She entered the classroom and found it completely empty. She made her way towards her desk and ran her palm over the smooth wood top. She dropped her bag by her chair as she sat down. Ginny folded her arms on the top of her desk and she let her head drop down and rest on her arms. Ginny's eyes gently closed.

"What are you doing?" an amused voice called from the door.

Ginny sprang up with amazing speed, her face instantly turning crimson. She opened her mouth to reply, but Draco waved it off.

"Never mind." Draco strolled over to Ginny slowly.

Around nine o'clock, they had finished their session, Ginny had successfully completed many spells, and Draco had seemed satisfied.

"You're doing well." Draco said quietly as he stepped closer, minimizing the distance between them. Ginny nodded, her throat going dry.

"Very well." Draco repeated as he took another step forward. Ginny nodded a never ending yes. Draco's eyes glinted as he reached out and tugged Ginny forward by her robes, closer to him. Ginny sucked in a deep breath and tried to focus. Draco tilted his head towards hers and Ginny sighed unexpectedly. Draco smiled and put his hands on her waist. Ginny looked down at his hands, and she smiled back.

"Don't kiss me." Ginny sighed, losing her concentration on why she wanted him to stop.

"Try and stop me." Draco said with a laugh in his voice.

Draco's lips met Ginny's with a gentle force. She felt his lips part and Ginny quickly did the same. She felt Draco's tongue slide into her mouth, Ginny felt a wave of pleasant shock reach her toes. Draco's hands moved hungrily to pull her closer to him. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and pressed herself against him. They broke apart with a gasp and Draco had a pleased smirk upon his face.

Ginny smiled shyly and bit her lip. She didn't pull away from Draco, and instead, stayed exactly where she was, in his arms. She looked up at him and he was still smirking proudly. She gently pressed her lips to his neck. Ginny pulled away and hurried out of the classroom, at the door, she turned around and gave Draco a shy glance. He stood in the middle of the classroom with his hands in his pockets. Ginny gently closed the door and left for the common room, her head spinning.


	9. Broken

_Thank you! Thank you! I love all of your reviews! I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! I'm sorry I haven't written in so long, but I'm hoping how fast I just updated makes up for it! Remember to Review and tell me what you thought!_

* * *

Early next morning, Ginny awoke with a huge smile. She sat up and stretched. She kicked off her covers and wiggled her toes. Seeing as it was Saturday, Ginny was in no need to rush off to anywhere, she had no classes. She rose from her bed slowly and walked to the window. She could see the Ravenclaw Quidditch team practicing in the distance. Hermione lay asleep in her bed so Ginny quietly dressed and exited the dormitory.

The common room was empty but the fire still burned brightly in the hearth. Ginny clambered out of the portrait hole and made her way out to the grounds. As she was passing the Herbology green houses, Ginny found Luna Lovegood sitting on a stone bench. Ginny hurried over.

"Good morning Luna!" Ginny waved when Luna looked up from her Quibbler.

"Ginny!" Luna smiled and patted the bench, indicating Ginny should sit.

"Why are you up so early?" Ginny asked as she sat.

"Oh, the light is better in the morning wouldn't you say?"

Ginny looked around the grounds and found she had to agree, a light fog still clung to the hills and the light was a gold almost silver that illuminated everything. Dew blanketed everything leaving the effect that diamonds might have, that of sparkling. Ginny decided that all in all, it was peaceful.

"It is beautiful." Ginny said quietly.

Luna nodded and continued reading. She fumbled through pages before looking back up.

"Why are _you_ up so early?" Luna asked, as she studied Ginny, her eyes enlarged from her ostentatious glasses.

Ginny shrugged, "Wasn't tired. I couldn't sleep."

Luna nodded and turned back to her magazine.

"I think I'll go to the Owlery." Ginny announced as she stood.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Luna asked slipping off her glasses, "I need to send this letter to Dad anyways."

Ginny nodded and they set off.

After Luna had sent her letter and Ginny had petted many owls, they set off for the Great Hall. Ginny's growling stomach reminded them why they were walking so quickly. As they entered the castle, Luna stopped walking and quickly explained she had forgotten her Warbler Wick in her dormitory and with a wave, she quickly sped off to retrieve it. Ginny, unsure of what a Warbler Wick was, continued on her way to breakfast. She turned a corner and found Draco leaning against the wall.

"Good morning." Draco said with a grin.

Ginny smiled back but continued on. Draco fell into step beside her and slipped his hand into hers. She spun to face him and pulled her hand away.

"What are you doing?" Ginny hissed.

"Holding your hand. It's to be expected after you kiss someone." Draco replied simply.

Ginny shook her head.

"_You _kissed _me_." Ginny said quietly.

"Yes. And I plan to do it again." Draco said with confidence.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Ginny felt her lose focus as Draco stepped closer and closer to her.

Draco's lips were barely an inch from hers when Ginny shoved him away with surprising force. Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do that!" Ginny whined.

"Don't do what?" Draco asked innocently as he stepped closer, once again.

"I'm serious! Stop it." Ginny exclaimed trying to stay firm.

"Stop what?" Draco chuckled.

"You're doing that seduction thing."

"Do you _feel _seduced?"

"Stop it."

"Maybe, I can't help it." Draco suggested as he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm sure you can." Ginny said quietly as she pulled her wrist out of his grasp.

"Is it bad that we kissed?" Draco asked curiously.

"No…Yes! I mean…the kissing, was good. Very good, in fact." Draco smirked but Ginny continued, "My brother hates you, with a passion." Ginny paused and when Draco didn't do anything she felt her jaw drop, "Well?"

Draco stepped forward and grabbed her hand. He lifted her hand so it was directly between them, palm facing Draco. He placed his hand against hers.

"Does your brother decide everything for you?"

"No..."

"Then, I don't really see a problem."

Ginny sighed.

"Can we just…not?"

"No more kissing?" Draco asked.

"Uh…no, I like the kissing."

Draco smirked and started walking, holding her hand.

Ginny sighed again and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

They were just about to enter the hall when Ginny sped up, leaving Draco behind. She heard Draco laugh as she took her seat. Her entrance, she hoped, had not implied she had been walking with Draco. Because of how early it was, very few people sat at the table. Ginny wished she had brought a book. She instead settled for eating in silence and without entertainment.

Ginny took a final bite of her eggs and washed it down with a swig of warm tea. Ginny walked slowly back to the Common Room. Ginny dropped onto the first couch she reached and stretched out. She slowly closed her eyes.

"Move over."

Ginny opened one eye and found Hermione standing over her. Ginny slowly sat up and slid to one side of the couch. Hermione plopped down silently. After several moments of silence, Ginny spoke.

"Uh…Hermione? You okay?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Just checking." Ginny said as she relaxed and leaned back.

"He doesn't see me."

Ginny sat back up.

"Who?"

"Ronald of course!"

Ginny fought back a laugh.

"Of course."

Hermione sighed and fell back onto the throw pillows.

"I am so tired."

"What did he do this time?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. It's what he does every time, nothing."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They sat in awkward silence before both stood at exactly the same time.

"He's your brother." Hermione stated.

"I'm his sister." Ginny replied, nodding vigorously.

"Okay." Hermione said slowly, dragging out the vowels.

"Yes." Ginny said softly.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione announced, backing away.

"Sounds good." Ginny said gently.

Hermione started to climb out of the portrait hole but stopped at the last minute and spun around, "I know this is awkward, him being your brother…I was-!"

"Just go!" Ginny exclaimed with her head buried in her hands.

"Okay!" Hermione squeaked as she scrambled out of the hole.

Ginny dropped back onto the sofa in relief. No sooner had she sat did Ron come down the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory.

"Morning!" Ron called as he stifled a yawn.

"Yes, it is." Ginny said quietly.

Ron was still wearing his maroon too-short pajamas. He scratched his head and dropped onto the couch beside Ginny, exactly where Hermione had been, moments ago. He yawned again and leaned back. They sat in silence and Ginny turned to him and began to speak. She was silenced by a loud snore.  
Ginny gasped, Ron had fallen fast asleep on the couch beside her. She choked down a laugh and tossed a throw blanket on top of him. He stirred slightly but stayed fast asleep. Ginny rose and left the common room; she didn't really have anything to do in there anyways.

In the halls she found Rebecca.

"Rebecca!" Ginny called as she hurried towards her, waving.

Rebecca's face lit up and she quickly brushed off her friends and hugged Ginny.

"Hey girl! We were just off to Hogsmeade… Wanna come?"

Ginny shook her head, still smiling. "Not right now, but I might meet up with you later…" Ginny replied. Rebecca nodded, "Well, I gotta get back to them…but I'll catch up with you later?" Rebecca asked as she started off, back to her friends.

Ginny nodded, "Definitely." With a quick grin, Rebecca sped off to her retreating group of friends.

Ginny scuffed her toe against the stone walk way. 'Stupid Saturday s.' Ginny thought to herself, she had nothing to do.

Ginny let out a whistle of air as she walked briskly down the walkway. Ginny wandered the grounds not sure where she was headed. Ginny kept her eyes on the ground and when she finally looked up, Ginny's view was overtaken by the lake. She stepped to the edge of the lake and watched the water lap at her shoes.  
Ginny stepped back and sat down. She pulled off her shoes and peeled off her socks. The November wind whipped around her, blowing her fire red hair. Ginny held up her robes and waded into the freezing water, up to mid shin. Ginny wiggled her toes. And threw back her head, turning her face to the sky.

She dropped her robes and let them fall into the water. She raised her arms out, and stretched. Even with the sharp coldness of the water, Ginny felt her mind slowly relax and release.

"What are you doing?"

Ginny spun around and dropped her arms, when she turned she found Draco standing at the waters edge.

"What, you follow me now?" Ginny asked folding her arms across her chest.

Draco smiled, "You're not the only one who enjoys the lake, you know."

Ginny smirked and took a step forward, her feet numb. Ginny stepped on a loose and slippery stone, she fell face forward in the shallow water. Ginny caught her self by throwing out her arms, as her hands made contact with the solid rock lake bottom, she heard a sickening crunch.

Using her still good, non-broken arm, Ginny pushed her self up.

"Gahhhh!" Ginny moaned.

Draco stayed on the shore, roaring with laughter.

Ginny blinked back tears as she cradled her broken arm. Soaking wet, she began to shiver. Draco, noticing Ginny was in serious pain, stopped laughing and hurried over. He splashed through the water and hurried to her side, his robes getting soaked.

"It's broken." Draco stated quietly.

"I can see that." Ginny groaned.

"Ah, tsk, it's not so bad." Draco said soothingly.

Ginny felt Draco pulling her up and leaning her against him, he was dragging her out of the water. Ginny numbly moved her legs. Draco got to the shore and scooped Ginny up into his arms. Ginny shivered violently and her teeth chattered loudly. Draco held her closer to his chest and Ginny struggled to keep her arm still from the jostling as Draco climbed the steps into the school. Ginny bit her lip to keep from crying out as they made their way to the Hospital Wing.

Draco hurried down the hall and Ginny silently thanked the God's that the halls were empty. They reached the Hospital Wing and Draco eased the door open with his foot. Madam Pomfrey quickly swooped in.

"What is this?"

"Broken wrist, she slipped in the lake." Draco explained quickly.

"In the lake? It's mid November!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked as she guided Draco to a bed. Draco gently place Ginny on the crisp white sheets. She groaned as Madam Pomfrey tenderly felt her wrist.

"Yep. Broken. This should take only a few hours. It's a clean break so it should take a bit longer than a fracture. In the lake, it's mid November! Idiotic teenagers never have learned!" Madam Pomfrey grumbled as she hurried back to her office.

Draco grinned brilliantly.

"Stop it." Ginny said as she grimaced.

"Sorry. Really though, what were you doing in the lake?"

"MY SHOES!" Ginny suddenly wheezed.

"What?" Draco asked bemused.

"My shoes! I took them off to go in the lake!"

Draco chuckled quietly.

"I will take care of it."

"It's not funny." Ginny panted, "God, this hurts!"

Draco sighed and leaned forward and kissed her forehead, Ginny automatically flinched. Draco's lips formed a tight line. He turned on his heal and hurried out of the room. Ginny sighed and sunk back into her pillows. 'Stupid boys.' Ginny thought to herself as she glanced down at her bruised and swelling wrist.

Madam Pomfrey hurried towards Ginny with a small purple potion bottle.

"Here. This will hurt a bit, but no more than it does now." Madam Pomfrey insisted, pulling out her wand.

Ginny set her jaw and waited for the pain. Madam Pomfrey placed the tip of her wand on Ginny's wrist. A surge of warmth, almost like fire, on her wrist. Ginny gasped and Pomfrey nodded in understanding and sympathy. Almost as quickly as the pain had come, it was gone.

"You are a trooper my dear." Pomfrey lifted the purple vial and poured 3 drops into a waiting cup. "Pick your poison." She said gesturing to the bedside table, where several drinks appeared.

"Butterbeer, please." Ginny said quietly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and poured the drink into the cup containing the potion.

Ginny gulped it down in one swallow and she felt a warm liquid fill her body, from her fingertips to her toes. Ginny sighed pleasantly as her eyelids grew heavy.

She felt her body slowly lapse into a deep, dreamless sleep. A healing sleep.


	10. Cruel To Be Kind

_Wooooot! Chapter 10! Thanks for all the support! If you have any questions, let me know, I will try to answer them! Tell me what you think!_

* * *

When Ginny awoke in the Hospital Wing later that day, her wrist was completely healed, it was still a bit bruised, but Madam Pomfrey assured her that would be gone by dinner, tonight. Pomfrey applied a light wrap and Ginny was ready to go.

"oh." Ginny said quietly when she remembered her missing shoes.

"What is it dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked, concerned.

"My shoes, I left them by the lake." Ginny said as she stood to leave, barefoot.

"Oh, well that Malfoy boy dropped them off shortly after you fell asleep…Ah yes, here they are!" Pomfrey explained as she scooped Ginny's shoes off of a bedside chair.

Ginny grinned brilliantly and pulled on her shoes. She left the Hospital Wing with a spring in her step, despite her bruised wrist and wet clothes.

Walking through the halls, Ginny met up with Hermione.

"Where have you been all day? We all wanted to go to Hogsmeade, Ron and Harry already left…I said I would wait for you!" Hermione exclaimed while hugging Ginny. Ginny shrugged and innocently held up her wrist, showing the wrap.

"What did you do? Oh my gosh, you're soaking wet!"

Ginny smiled, "I fell in the lake and broke my wrist."

"What were you doing in the lake? That was very irresponsible of you. Well, I guess you learned your lesson."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Hermione pulled out her wand and ran it against Ginny's robes, steam rose from the hem and the robes became instantly dry. Ginny grinned appreciatively and pulled her damp hair into a messy bun.

"Huh. You're hair is a dark auburn when it's wet. It's quite pretty actually, although I'm sure Draco thinks so." Hermione said nonchalantly.

Ginny gasped, "What?"

"Oh c'mon, Ginny!"

"Well, I….didn't tell about you and Ron!" Ginny scrambled for ground on which to place her claim.

"There is nothing to tell about me and Ron." Hermione said coolly as her cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

"Yeah well…It better stay that way!" Ginny squeaked as she toyed with a loose thread on her robe hem.

"Excuse me. _I _wasn't going to tell anyone." Hermione said quickly as she used her wand to rid Ginny's robe of any loose threads.

"You're right. I'm….a little jumpy since Ron. Sorry." Ginny sighed, biting her lip.

Hermione nodded her acceptance and continued on.

"Where are you going?" Ginny called as she hurried after Hermione.

"I'm sure the service was lovely in the Hospital Wing, but I however have yet to eat lunch." Hermione said crisply as she sped up.

"Oh. I didn't even notice…" Ginny muttered as she clutched her now grumbling stomach. She was in a slight every-other step jog to keep up with Hermione's speed walk.

"Of course you didn't. You were too focused on your little love affair." Hermione hissed.

"_Secret_ love affair." Ginny insisted as Hermione fought the urge to smile.

They had entered the Great Hall before Ginny turned to Hermione.

"How did you know about that, anyways?" Ginny demanded as they sat down.

"How did I _not_ know about that? Remember that day you ran and _hid _from me? Yeah, real sneaky Ginny." Hermione stated bluntly. Ginny blushed remembering her meeting with Draco she had had upon running away from Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her blush, "See what I mean?"

Ginny sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Fortunately, no. But…" Hermione hesitated.

"What? Just tell me."

Now it was Hermione's turn to sigh, "I'm only going to say this once…and this is coming from me, your best friend." Hermione blew out a deep breath before continuing. "You know Draco's reputation, not just with his other girlfriends…but with me, and Harry. Not to mention Ron, we've always hated him. He's not good."

Ginny started to interrupt but Hermione held up her hand, signaling she wasn't done.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Just think about who we are talking about, Draco Malfoy. The son of Death Eaters…" Hermione finished with a small pat to Ginny's back. Ginny stiffened, "You sound like my brother. I think I can handle anything and everything myself." Ginny stood up quickly, jostling the table.

"I wasn't that hungry anyways!" Ginny announced as her stomach gave an involuntarily loud growl of hunger. Ginny sighed at the smirk on Hermione's face.

Ginny snatched a ham and cheese sandwich off of the table and hurried out. She could eat in the Common Room.

She hated how everyone was trying to protect her. She was a big girl now; she could take care of herself. She stormed through the halls thinking about how her Saturday was such a waste. She sat down on a step and began chomping down on her sandwich. She bit down and the sandwich barfed mustard on her robes. Ginny groaned and stood up. She shoved the remains of her sandwich into her mouth and swallowed hard.

Ginny stood slowly and started on her way to go change. She was on the Changing Stairs when she met up with Draco. She quickly used her hand to cover the mustard stain. Draco grinned and stepped forward.

"How's your wrist?"

"Healed. It's good as new." Ginny replied, clearing her throat and showing her bandage.

Draco's grinned brilliantly. "That's good."

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me my shoes."

"You looked upset when you realized you had left them." Draco said with a shrug, as if that explained everything.

Ginny's hand stayed over the mustard stain as she attempted to slip to the side, and leave Draco. Draco raised his eyebrows and stepped to the side to block Ginny's way. Ginny laughed awkwardly and stepped to the side. Draco moved simultaneously with Ginny.

Ginny sighed, "Excuse me."

"Hey, how about a tutoring session tonight?" Draco asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Do you really want to push Ron any further?" Ginny asked folding her arms.

"I don't give a damn what that….What your brother thinks…" Draco said quietly.

Ginny shook her head, "You don't understand."

"Then help me to." Draco pleaded.

Ginny sighed and shook her head, "I can't."

Draco groaned and stepped back, clearing a path for Ginny.

"I'm sorry…" Ginny whispered as she passed him.

Ginny picked up her speed and half jogged up the final stair case. Ginny reached the common room and hurried up to the dormitory. She slipped out of the stained robes and pulled on fresh, clean clothes. Ginny slipped back down the stairs into the common room. Ginny found an empty table in the common room and she dropped into a chair. Ginny pulled out a book, Defense against the Dark Arts; Precedent. Ginny tried to focus, in vain. She thumbed through the pages and caught a few words here and there.

Ginny was attempting to settle down and read when she drifted off, her head resting on the table, next to her class book. In her sleep, Ginny began to dream.

In this dream, Ginny was walking through Hogsmeade, it was snowing. Ginny was following foot prints in the snow. When she looked up, she saw Draco a few steps ahead of her. She began calling out his name, "Draco. Draco. Draco!" First calmly, but with growing urgency.

Ginny sped up, but as she did this, so did Draco. Their pace increased to a jog, then a slight run. Ginny had a burst of energy and she stretched out her hand. Just as she felt her fingertips brush Draco's shoulder, she felt herself being pulled back. She looked down and found two very familiar arms wrapped around her waist, holding her back.

"Draco!" Ginny shrieked as she fought against whoever was holding her back. She spun around, ready to fight off her captor. She turned and saw Ron, holding her. His face was set stone cold, "Ron! Let me go!" she protested as she hit against him.

She turned and saw Draco growing farther and farther away. "DRACO!" Ginny screamed one last time, before Draco vanished completely from view.

She turned on Ron, furious. "Ronald, you idiot, let me go! Look what you've done!"

Ron stayed silent, his eyes unseeing.

"Ronald…Ron? Ron….you're scaring me." She grew quiet. Ron's grip tightened, nearly suffocating her.

"Ron! Ron!" Ginny gasped.

Ron released her and started walking after Draco, Ginny collapsed in the snow, clutching her ribs. As Ginny fought for breath, Ron started to get farther off in the distance.

"Ron!" Ginny called as she struggled to stand. Ginny pushed herself up and just as she stood, she lost her balance and fell face first into the snow. Ginny's strength failed her, not allowing herself to push her body up from the snow.

She was suffocating.

She was going to die.

Nobody would save her.

Nobody could hear her.

Nobody could see her.

She was gone.

Ginny awoke with a start, her body shook and was covered in a sheen of cold sweat. She tried to control her heavy breathing. The common room was empty, and Ginny was thankful for that. Ginny quickly stood and walked to the window, trying to clear her mind of the dream. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. Her head pounded from her dream, she rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers. The sun was sinking in the distance and it cast a reddish glow on the common room.

Ginny shook her head and decided to head for dinner.

She found Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, and she quickly took a seat beside them.

"Uh, Hermione, could I speak to you…just for a second?" Ginny asked quietly, ignoring the stares she received from Ron and Harry. Hermione shooed off Ron and Harry and turned to Ginny.

"Does it have to do with Draco?" Hermione hissed, dropping her voice.

"Oh no! Nothing like that! Have you ever…had a dream where…you die?" Ginny questioned quickly.

"Oh! I…no, I haven't…but I'm sure it's….fine." Hermione insisted, her face showing concern. Ginny nodded and sipped her Pumpkin Juice. Hermione gave her one last concerned glance before turning back to her meal.

Ginny pondered the dream as she ate. She couldn't remember the last time a dream had frightened her so much. Ginny tipped her spoon into a tomato soup and slurped it up. When she glanced up, she saw Draco standing across the table from her. The table grew silent, and all eyes were going back and forth between Draco and Ginny. Ginny smiled up at Draco, but her smile fell at the look on Ron's face.

"Hello, Ginny."

Ginny grinned, "Hey, Draco."

"McGonagall wants us to have another tutoring session. She says your grades are not where she wants them to be." Draco smirked.

"It's Saturday." Ginny explained.

"Yes, well I presume she meant we could start Monday evening." Draco said coldly.

Ginny tilted her head to the side, "Same time?"

"Obviously."

Ginny closed her mouth, she hated his mood swings.

She stood up and leaned closer to Draco, he didn't flinch.

"I am tired of these mood swings." Ginny hissed so only he could hear.

Draco scoffed and walked away.

Ginny dropped back onto the bench in shock. Hermione stayed silent, but when she opened her mouth to speak, Ginny shook her head.

"Don't say it." Ginny pleaded.

Hermione just nodded.

It seemed like the entire hall had hushed and they were just now starting up their conversations, but still many continued to point and whisper behind their hands. Ginny felt a rush of hot tears, but she blinked them back. She didn't want to give Hermione the satisfaction of being right.

"Well, I've had enough for tonight." Ginny said as her voice cracked. Ginny stood quickly and Hermione started, "Don't bother." Ginny spat at Hermione.

Hermione sat back down, stunned.

Ginny fled the Great Hall so quickly, she missed Draco's apologetic glance that he sent her way.

She didn't notice how he had automatically stood when he saw her leaving.

She had missed how he had brushed off Blaise and had started after her, hoping to apologize.

* * *

_I start school Monday, so I won't be updating as much as I would like. I know this chapter is somewhat lame, but I am building off of it!_

_Enjoy!_


	11. Have Fun

The weekend came to a close and Ginny woke early Monday morning. She sat in bed, dreading class. She had spent Sunday hiding in the Gryffindor Tower, avoiding Draco. Not to mention she had been dodging Hermione at meals, too. Ginny yawned and ran her fingers through her hair, she needed to shower. Ginny quickly walked to the bathroom. She undressed and slipped under the steady stream of water.

She let out a deep sigh as she shut off the water. She slipped out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of the provided fluffy maroon towels. Ginny padded across the dormitory to her trunk.

Ginny knelt down and pulled out her clothes. She slipped back into the bathroom and got quickly dressed. Ginny looked at herself and rubbed her eyes, willing the bags under her eyes to disappear. She sighed and quickly twisted her hair into a French bun and used a pin to hold it. Slightly satisfied, Ginny grabbed her bag on the way out of the dormitory.

Ginny reached the class and was glad to see Draco's seat was empty.

Ginny paused at the door way and smiled.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Ginny spun around and squeaked when she saw Draco right behind her.

Ginny hurried to her seat with her head down. She could feel Draco's eyes watching her. Ginny spent the rest of her class with her head down, ignoring the glares she received from her brother. As the bell rang, Ginny hurried to class. She turned a corner, and was pulled into an empty classroom by Draco.

She turned to protest but she was cut off as Draco's lips sealed themselves to Ginny's. She felt herself squirm beneath him, but quickly relaxed, her arms dropping to her side. Draco's hands held Ginny's face on both sides.

"Draco." Ginny sighed in between kisses.

At the sound of her own voice, Ginny's eyes snapped open as Draco kissed her neck.

"Draco."

Draco continued kissing her.

"Draco, stop."

Draco pulled away with a deep gasp.

"You can't do this."

Draco didn't look up.

"I'm tired, of this."

Draco kept his eyes on the ground.

"You can't keep pulling me into these classrooms and kissing me."

"I thought you liked the kissing." Draco said slyly as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I do. Just not the mood swings." Ginny insisted, as she leaned into his hand.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered as he rested his hand on her cheek.

Ginny brushed it off.

"I'm going to be late." Ginny said calmly as she left the room. Ginny's voice was calm, but inside, she was shaking.

Draco sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Ginny entered potions and could still feel Draco's lips pressed to her neck. Ginny rubbed her neck and tried to shake off the memory.

Ginny was tired of hearing Hermione's silence, so she decided to skip lunch. Ginny chose the table farthest back in the library and settled down to read. Ginny thumbed through books about casting spells, about capturing werewolves, about defending yourself against Devil's Snare, about everything. Ginny stayed, drooped over books. She pushed her last book to the side and dropped her head onto the table.

"I'm sorry."

Ginny lifted her head, "Do you ever just start with 'hi'?"

"Yes. Hi."

Ginny snorted and straightened up, "Did you miss the 'I can't do this part?'"

Draco shrugged, "I'm changing."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ginny scoffed.

Draco shrugged, "You better believe it babe." He whispered as he swooped down and planted a quick kiss on her cheek before walking swiftly away.

Ginny stood dumb struck as she watched Draco leave the library.

"I'm tired." Ginny sighed to herself as she stood up, ready to leave for class.

Ginny stood and closed her eyes. All the information she had just read spun in her head. Her eyes snapped open, with new found energy; she made her way to her next class.

Ginny finished her class and had an over all uneventful day.

Ginny's week continued uneventfully until Friday evening, when Draco boldly approached the Gryffindor table at dinner.

Ginny straightened up over her puddings and brushed her hair from her eyes.

Draco showed complete confidence as he sat down directly across from Ginny. Ron's eyes bulged. Ginny heard Hermione swallow loudly.

"Hello, Ginny." Ginny gave a feeble wave.

"I was hoping you would join me at Hogsmeade this weekend."

At this, Ron roared in anger and stood with such haste, he upset several dishes. Harry did the same. Draco barely flinched as the insults flew.

Ginny watched in silence for several seconds before she too, rose.

"OY! I think it's my decision who I visit with on the weekend! I would appreciate if you would both shove. Off." Ginny said with such force that Ron stood, mouth moving silently and gulping in air. Harry dropped in his seat, his eyes pinned on Draco. Draco continued to watch Ginny with an almost amused looking playing on his face. Ginny's eyes flashed as Ron took his seat. Ginny spun to Draco. Hermione's head whipped back and forth, trying to watch both Ginny and Draco.

"I would love to." She said quickly as she plopped back down.

Ron made a motion to object but thought better of it and passed it off as if he was reaching for a second biscuit.

Draco grinned brilliantly and he swiped a grape off of a plate and popped it into his mouth.

"See you there, Weasley." Draco chuckled at Ron as he swept off back to the Slytherin's table.

Ginny kept her head down to hide her grin. Hermione leaned in and bumped Ginny with her shoulder, a silent apology and Ginny returned the bump: apology accepted.

Ginny awkwardly bit into a slice of toast and cast sideways glances at Hermione and Ron. Her lips rounded around the toast just as Hermione slipped her arm through Ginny's and pulled, yanking her from the table. Ginny dropped the toast and just managed to grab her bag before Hermione pulled her from the great hall.

Hermione dragged Ginny to the first bathroom and threw her inside. Ginny fell against a sink and covered her mouth as she burst into a fit of giggles. Hermione stood across from Ginny, her arms crossed. Ginny sighed, trying to stop laughing. Hermione's lips pulled tight, fighting back a smile.

Ginny couldn't find humor in the situation any longer, but she continued to laugh. Hermione threw up her arms and started laughing just as loudly.

"What was that all about?" Hermione gasped through laughs, referring to Draco's breakfast appearance.

"I don't know!" Ginny said, clutching her stomach.

"I mean, what was that?" Hermione sighed as she slowly began to calm down.

Ginny shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Was that just out of no where?"

"Oh, no! I….oh gosh! I completely forgot to tell you!" Ginny said as she stopped laughing.

"What? Tell me!" Hermione insisted as she stepped forward.

"It's embarrassing." Ginny sighed but continued, "I've kind of been…seeing Draco." She paused, looking at Hermione.

"And?" Hermione asked after a long pause.

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah. It was to be expected."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny screeched, shocked.

"We've already discussed this. You like Draco, Draco likes you. It's not rocket science."

"Rocket science? Never mind, no. We don't just 'like' each other. We've kissed."

"You're in your fifth year." Hermione said with a shrug.

"THIS IS DRACO MALFOY!"

"I thought the whole reason we started fighting in the first place was because I didn't agree with you, and now that I do, you won't have it! Do you not like him anymore?"

"No! Yes! I don't know! I think I like him. I think I like him a lot."

"I feel like we've already had this conversation." Hermione stated, crossing her arms.

"We have."

"Okay."

"So have you worked out everything with Ron?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

Ginny rocked on her heals and blew a strand of hair from her face.

"I won't tell anyone." Hermione insisted with a step forward.

"I know!" Ginny said with a short nod.

Hermione awkwardly took a step back.

"Well, now that we have this straightened out."

Ginny gestured to the door and they both left together.

As Ginny and Hermione left, the far bathroom stall on the left slowly opened.

"I am going to make your life miserable." Pansy hissed as the bathroom door swung closed.

Saturday morning, Ginny put extra work into her outfit. She pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a cream colored tank top. She slipped into a green sweater and slipped on her dark brown boots. Ginny stepped in front of the mirror and checked her outfit.

"Got a hot date?" Hailey asked as she walked past in a towel.

Ginny laughed and started brushing her hair.

Ginny understood that she was what boys called 'obviously pretty'. But, she could still find even more obvious flaws.

The scattering of freckles on her nose were cute, but in a childish way.

Her hair was dry and had no volume.

Ginny lifted an eyebrow, an attempt at a 'come hither' look. She dropped the look and sighed.

She swiped a light layer of gloss onto her lips.

Ginny rubbed some eye shadow onto her lids and brushed on some mascara.

"You look so good!" Hailey said as she walked past for a second time, fully dressed, this time.

Ginny grinned, "I know it." She replied with a wink and hair flounce.

Hailey laughed and kept walking, "Go get it girl! Who's the lucky guy?"

Ginny bit her freshly glossed lips, "Oh. Nobody important."

Hailey scoffed, "Secret lovers? Oh wait, a 'forbidden love'?"

Ginny giggled nervously, "Just some guy, James…" Ginny scrambled for a last name.

"James who? I know everybody." Hailey insisted with confidence.

"James…Head?"

"Head? James Head? Are you sure you don't mean that James Heed fellow?"

Ginny blushed, "Yeah, him."

"Isn't he a third year? Well, I may be wrong…Blimey Ginny, don't even know the fellow's last name!" Hailey left the dormitory shaking her head.

Ginny let out a growl of frustration as she left the dormitory; she had to get herself together.

Ginny was thankful for the cool weather, not hot, but not cold either. She slipped her hands into her jean pockets and headed to the Hogsmeade entrance. She saw Draco leaned against the sign post and she instantly felt her stomach drop, in a good way.

"Good morning, Draco!" Ginny said brightly.

Draco grinned back, "Ready?"

Ginny nodded and they started off.

"Where to first?" Draco asked, keeping his eyes ahead of them.

"How about…The Three Broomsticks? My treat." Ginny tried, unsure of what they were doing.

"Please, Ginny. Haven't you ever been on a date before? Guy's treat." Draco laughed and Ginny let out a sigh of relief, she could handle a date.

"Oh, okay." Ginny replied awkwardly when Draco held the door open, Ginny felt the rush of warmth from the tea shop and the laughter spilled out.

"It's nice in here; I don't come here too often." Draco said cheerfully, his cheeks red from the wind.

"Yes, I suppose Goyle and Crabbe are too large to fit in the door!" Ginny said with a laugh. Draco cleared his throat and looked down.

Ginny gasped and turned to him, horrified. "I am so sorry! I completely forgot! I wasn't thinking!" Ginny squeaked, her hands clasped over her mouth.

Draco waved a hand in dismissal, "Not your fault." Draco said stiffly.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, how could she be so stupid?

"I really didn't mean it!"

"Yes, you did. It's really fine. We'll move on, shall we?" Draco quipped as he pulled out a chair for Ginny.

She nodded quickly, grateful for this bit of forgiveness.

"What do you like here?" Draco asked, looking towards the bar.

"Butterbeer." Ginny said, the word came out rushed.

Draco nodded, "I'll go get us some."

Ginny looked down at her hands, they were dry from the weather. She heard the door open and she looked up and saw Hermione with Luna. Hermione checked the bar, saw Draco, turned to Ginny and flashed quick thumbs up. Luna gave a dreamy smile and turned to a large male bartender and ordered. Draco came back and placed a foamed butterbeer in front of Ginny.

"Thanks." Ginny said, her eyes still on Luna, who had just been given a drink an odd shade of green with an even odder pink and purple flower floating inside. She raised it in a mock cheer towards Ginny and took a dainty sip.

Luna smacked her lips together in satisfaction. Ginny laughed and turned to see if Draco had thought this was funny, she turned and saw, despite Draco's effort to hide it, a look of disgust on his face.

Ginny didn't say anything, pretending to have not noticed. Draco drained his drink and tossed money onto the table.

Ginny took two last gulps of the frothy drink before wiping her lips with a cream colored napkin. Draco stood and looked towards the door, where Ron and Harry had just entered. Ginny swept up her coat and linked her arm with Draco's.

"Let's go." She muttered, pulling him towards the second exit, away from her brother.

Draco allowed himself to be pulled and Ginny was able to get him outside. The wind was blowing stronger than ever. Ginny pulled her hood up and buttoned her coat all the way. Draco made a motion to touch her face but instead, grabbed her hand.

Ginny smiled at him, "Hey, let's have fun." She said quietly.

Draco grinned back, "That sounds just right."

* * *

_I know this one was rough! i just jammed it out since i hadn't posted anything in so long! i am getting slammed with papers and tests at school, but i am trying my best! i hope you enjoyed!  
I love hearing from you guys!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	12. Pansy Parkinson

Pansy Parkinson could still hear Ginny' voice, repeating, "We don't just 'like' each other." Pansy hated that this idiot blood traitor was getting under her skin. Pansy knew that this Weasley could not speak for Draco, but it still sounded wrong.

It still sounded right.

Pansy had spent over twenty minutes pacing the bathroom, after Ginny had left.

She had been running over Hermione and Ginny's conversation.

There was no reason for her to panic, just yet.

Pansy couldn't think of any reason that this should make sense, yet in a crazy way, it made more sense than anything else.

She had stayed in the bathroom, because nobody could bother her there.

She had spent several minutes, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She had leaned forward, her stomach pressing against the sink, and questioned her beauty. She pulled at her cropped hair, stringy and black. Her lips were thin and her eyes were a dull green. Nothing beautiful, or vibrant. Pansy pulled at her skin, it was waxy and pale.

She couldn't see what Draco had seen in her. She pushed back from the mirror.

She couldn't let her think like this! This is exactly what Draco and Ginny wanted.

Pansy tucked her hair behind her ears and rolled her shoulders back.

Great plans took time.

Pansy left the bathroom and headed to the common room.

This was going to work.

* * *

_I tried a little Pansy kinda POV to give you a bit of a a better idea of what is going on(:_


	13. Believe

Ginny and Draco made their way back to Hogwarts, hand in hand. Ginny gripped Draco's right hand with her left and clutched his arm with her right hand. She leaned against him as they made their way against the wind.

"I'm hungry." Ginny said with a smile.

"Good thing they give us dinner here." Draco said, returning the smile.

"I had a lot of fun today." Ginny said shyly, as they climbed up the front steps.

"Me too." Draco said quickly.

"It's cold. I hope it snows tonight." Ginny spoke as she shivered.

Draco squeezed her hand.

Ginny grinned brilliantly.

They entered the Great Hall with a flourish, as the warmth flooded over them.

Few still stared as they walked, hand in hand, to the Gryffindor table. Draco walked her to her seat and kissed her forehead.

"Enjoy your meal." Draco said, his lips still pressed against her skin,

"Wait. Are we…a couple?"

Draco smirked, "I'll meet you at the Great Hall entrance."

"But," Ginny paused, "Are we?"

Draco walked away, backwards, still smirking.

"Draco!" Ginny hissed with a laugh.

But Draco had already turned his back and was halfway to the Slytherin table.

Ginny turned back to the table and saw Hermione watching her with a mysterious smirk. Ginny flushed a bright red and picked up a fork.

Hermione reached across the table and shoved Ginny's shoulder.

"You, my dear, are in looooooove!" Hermione snickered behind her hand. Ginny smiled widely.

"Stop it! I had such a good time, though! He's so funny and smart, and…!" Ginny broke off with a sigh. Hermione fought to keep her smile in place. Ginny didn't notice that Hermione's smile didn't reach her eyes, and Hermione was thankful for that.

"What did you do today?" Ginny asked as she scooped spoonfuls of rice onto her plate.

Hermione sighed, "Well, I went to Hogsmeade with Luna, and then I studied in the library. Not much, I suppose." Hermione shrugged and began cutting the meat on her plate.

"Huh. Oh well." Ginny said, as she took a bite of her chicken and rice mixture. The mixture of spices burst in her mouth and long after Ginny had swallowed, the flavor lingered.

Ginny and Hermione finished and stood to leave. Ginny looked down the table, where Ron and Harry sat, obviously avoiding them. Ginny rolled her eyes and they made their way to the exit. Ginny felt a tug on her sleeve.

She turned, smiling.

"Hey." Draco kept his hold on her elbow.

Hermione stopped abruptly when she realized Ginny was no longer beside her. She turned and her smile fell once she noticed Draco.

Draco cleared his throat and looked down.

"You go ahead." Ginny said slowly to Hermione, meeting her eyes.

Hermione nodded, her cheeks turning a light pink.

Draco kept his hands in his pockets.

Ginny forced a small cough. Slowly, they continued walking; they turned a corner and saw Hermione, head down, ahead of them. She was walking at an especially fast pace.

Ginny pulled Draco's hand from his pocket and held it.

"I…want us to be a couple." She said quietly.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Huh. And you just decided this?"

"I…Yes."

"This is only, your opinion?"

"Yes?"

"Then…I think, it's a good idea." Draco let out a deep sigh.

"Really?" Ginny turned to him.

"Yeah." Draco said, his eyes reading her face.

Ginny nodded, "I'm happy."

Draco continued to study her, "But nothing serious?"

"We're in school, Draco, we aren't getting married." Ginny chuckled awkwardly.

Draco didn't smile.

Ginny entwined her fingers with his, "You're my boyfriend."

Draco cracked a smile, "I like the sound of that."

"Good." Ginny smiled and leaned in towards Draco.

Her lips hovered close to his and just before they met…

"Well, isn't this nice? It is a nice Saturday evening, love is in the air!" Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he clasped his hands together. Ginny stepped back, her face bright red. Draco smirked darkly up at the old man.

"Hello, Professor. Having a good night?"

"Precisely!"

Ginny smiled, willing her blush to vanish.

"Uh….Goodnight, then, Draco." Ginny gave an awkward and small wave and made her way up the rest of the stairs, alone.

Ginny didn't look back, she didn't have to. She knew Draco was gone, she knew her _boyfriend_ was gone.

Sunday, Ginny woke early, once again, and went for a walk. She thought about walking to the lake, but thought better of it when she remembered her last visit. She instead, took her turn down to the quidditch field.

She found the Slytherin team practicing and she found a seat in the bleachers. The wind was blowing strongly and it was biting cold.

Ginny crossed her arms and watched her breath come out in white puffs. Draco did several laps around the field and land. He stayed there for several minutes before kicking off once again.

Ginny pulled out a few wisps of hair from her cap, hoping they would look good, blowing around her face.

Almost half an hour later, the whole team landed and shouldered their brooms.

Ginny stood to go meet Draco when she noticed someone else already on the field, walking towards him.

Ginny squinted down onto the fields and saw Pansy Parkinson walking towards Draco, who was looking intently at something on his broom.

She watched as Pansy extended a bony arm and brushed Draco's shoulder, she noticed how Pansy leaned forward when she spoke or how she tossed her hair when Draco replied.

Ginny felt the heat under her skin; she shook it off and started down the stairs. She detested how Pansy's hand rested on Draco's arm, and that he didn't brush it away. Pansy said something final, and started away, Draco called her back. Ginny watched, her eyes narrowing.

Ginny reached the field as Pansy was almost off it.

"Draco!" Ginny called with a wave.

"Good morning, Ginny." Draco said calmly.

Ginny went to hug him, but Draco grabbed her arms.

"Wait."

Ginny froze, automatically stiffening.

"I thought of something…last night."

Ginny didn't move, her eyes judging him.

"I know that not everyone gets along."

She waited for him to continue.

"I think we should keep this more of a secret."

Ginny swallowed hard.

"Just for a bit." Draco assured her.

She nodded vigorously, her head spinning.

"Good."

Ginny pulled her arms away and they awkwardly rested at her sides.

"Now that we have that straightened out, I'm going to the lockers."

Ginny smiled stiffly.

Draco grinned back, not seeing her insincerity.

"See you after breakfast!" He called as he jogged away.

Ginny bit her lip; he hadn't mentioned Pansy at all. She sighed, she was being paranoid. They hadn't been going out for twenty four hours, and already, she was being controlling.

Ginny turned against the wind and made her way back to the castle, suddenly not hungry. Ginny wanted nothing more than to crawl back into her warm bed.

Ginny pasted a smiled on her face as she saw Hermione walking towards her.

"Why were you up so early?" Hermione asked her arms full of books.

"Just a morning walk." Ginny said, her smile slipping.

"Wow, that Malfoy has really changed you. Taking sentimental morning walks…" Hermione struggled to balance her slipping books while she tried to blow her bushy hair out of her face.

"Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed as a large book fell onto her toes.

They bent down to pick up the books, each taking half.

"What are all these books for, anyway?"

"I am completely swamped with papers due, and homework." Hermione sighed, her face pinched up.

"Well, I was just going back to the Common Room." Ginny said, clapping her hands together.

"No breakfast?"

"Not hungry. See you later?"

Hermione nodded as Ginny transferred the books back into Hermione's arms.

Hermione smiled and headed off to the library.

Ginny stood and watched as Hermione turned the corner, her smile dropped.

She turned to leave and found Draco standing right behind her.

"You need to work on that creepy sneak thing." Ginny muttered as she shoved past.

"Whoa!" Draco reached out to grab her arm, but she jumped back.

Draco threw his hands up in defense.

Ginny crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why are you so upset?" Draco asked, his arms dropping.

"I'm not." Ginny replied, trying to calm down.

"Okay." Draco rocked on his heels.

"I've got to go." Ginny insisted as she turned to leave once again.

"What is this about? Is this because I wanted to keep this a secret?"

Ginny snapped, "No. This is about you, and Pansy Parkinson." Ginny balled her hands into tight fists.

"That's all?" Draco said completely calm.

"All? Well, yeah." Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"That's stupid. If you are this controlling…" Draco started.

"Then what?" Ginny spat. Her temperature rising.

"Then nothing, I just didn't know you were like this."

Ginny shook her head, "Unbelievable."

Draco stepped forward.

"Why don't you go back to your perfect Pansy then?"

Draco's eyes pierced her, holding her captivated. Ginny forced herself to hold his gaze.

Suddenly, Draco's lips slammed against her, a searing kiss. He forced her lips to part and his tongue ran against her lips. She pushed against his shoulders, trying to break free.

He held tight, not letting her budge.

His mouth pressed almost painfully against hers, her teeth cutting into her lips. Her jaw ached from being stretched, and just as she was about to gag in pain, he pulled away.

"Don't ever question me." Draco hissed into her ear.

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, willing the red hot tears back where they came. Draco ran his eyes across her face, watching her reaction. She shoved him back with such force; it took all his strength not to topple over. Ginny had found a strength she was unaware existed.

"You son of a bitch." She said back with spreading venom.

Draco didn't move, his eyes stayed on her face. Her cheeks were flushed an angry red.

She turned and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

She fell through the portrait whole and ran to the bathroom. She stood over the sink, her stomach churning.

She pulled off her robes; her white tank top clung to her skin by a cold sweat.

She ran the water and splashed her face, never had she been handled in such a rough way. She never wanted to see him again.

Ginny left the Gryffindor Tower and walked around the school, careful to avoid anywhere that she thought Draco might be.

She had had settled in the court yard, watching her surroundings when Pansy Parkinson took the seat next to her.

Ginny awkwardly looked at her shoes.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked in her pinched voice.

"Fine." Ginny said stiffly.

"You look pretty upset." Pansy pushed annoyingly.

"I said, I'm fine." Ginny stated.

"I'm just making sure, if you need anything…"

"What do you want?" Ginny asked sharply, turning to her.

"Well, we are in the same boat. I mean, with you and Draco and all…"

"Don't ever compare me to you. I don't want anything to do with you."

"I understand, I'm your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend! How odd is that?"

"Leave."

"Oh. Sore subject?"

Ginny stood up, "Don't start with me."

Pansy stretched a slow smile, "Couldn't help it. We're on the same side here."

Ginny shook her head, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I just want you to know, I would never go for him again. I want you to _trust _me."

Ginny scoffed, "Like that will ever happen."

"It could." Pansy said as she stood to leave.

Ginny watched Pansy leave, not knowing who to believe.

* * *

_I had soooo much fun writing this chapter! i hope you have just as much fun reading it!  
Thank you so much for all the reviews! i love you guys!_


	14. Palm to Palm

Ginny held her ground in the court yard, where Pansy had just left her. She tugged at her sleeves, the wind was picking up and the temperature was dropping. Ginny looked up, the sky was clouding over.

She started towards where Pansy had just left. She stepped up onto the stairs and just as Ginny's foot cleared the final stair, she felt her toe clip the stone and her balance was thrown.

She fell, skinning her palms and bruising her knees.

"Great, just what I needed." Ginny sighed, the tears already forming.

She pulled herself up, her palms were red and scratched, blood gathering in certain cuts.

Ginny's legs shook from the shock of the fall.

She leaned against a stone pillar, and closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing.

"Ginny! I've been looking for you. We need to talk."

Ginny's eyes snapped open, Harry stood directly in front of her.

"No. Not now." Ginny shook her head, attempting to walk, her legs wobbled.

"Yes, now."

"No! No, no talking. No talking because I am done. I am done listening to how wrong I am, how I am ruining everything, how it's all bad. So, no, we cannot talk _now." _Ginny swallowed as the tears came, falling slowly, they made quick tracks.

Harry blinked, the anger and urgency disappearing from his eyes.

He stepped forward, "I'm not sorry. You did this to yourself." He spat, the hate returning suddenly to his face.

Ginny laughed coldly, "Of course I did."

Harry shook his head and kept walking.

"You can't help who you fall for!" Ginny called at Harry's retreating back. He turned back; his eyes ran Ginny up and down, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ginny's mouth hung opened in shock, she gasped, but Harry was already gone.

Ginny spun and ran back through the court yard; a freezing rain was starting to fall. The rain stung Ginny's face and blurred her vision. The water helped her palms but made it difficult to run. She slid through the entry way, her hair damp.

She nearly fell on top of Rebecca.

"WATCH IT! Oh, it's you." Rebecca stated coldly, turning away.

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny asked, struggling to hide the shock.

"Nothing…Slut!" Rebecca teased playfully as she slapped Ginny's shoulder.

"WHAT?" Ginny stepped back, her heart pounding.

Rebecca laughed lightly, "I heard you had a double booked day yesterday!"

"Huh?"

"James Heed _and_ Draco Malfoy?" Rebecca giggled into her palm and Ginny finally understood what she was talking about.

"Puh-lease! That little third year just needed help on his homework!" Ginny tried for her best 'gossip girl'.

"What about Draco?" Rebecca pushed and Ginny swallowed the sudden lump growing in her throat.

"Well, _he_ is…very nice." Ginny tried.

"I want details!" Rebecca announced while Ginny pulled at her damp hair.

"_He _held the door open for me…twice."

"Well, at least we know he's a gentleman." Rebecca said with a shrug, catching the hint and dropping the subject. Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

Ginny's shoes squeaked on the floor as they made their way to lunch. Rebecca tried to include Ginny in their Ravenclaw discussion's but found difficulty because of Ginny's drab mood. Ginny too attempted to be enthused but in vain. She kept her head down and her water logged feet dragged.

Ginny left her friend at the Ravenclaw table and continued on to the Gryffindor table. She sat at the very end of the table, alone. In such little time, she had lost all of her friends and her boyfriend. Ginny picked at her lunch with no appetite. She had already skipped breakfast so she forced several bites of steak and kidney pie down her throat.

Ginny sipped her pumpkin juice and thought about what Harry had said.

"_You can't help who you fall for!" Ginny called at Harry's retreating back. He turned back; his eyes ran Ginny up and down, "Yeah, I guess you're right." _

Ginny sighed, she was overreacting. She was sure she had misunderstood what he meant. Ginny growled in frustration, why couldn't guys just say what they mean? She finished her meal and left for the bathroom.

Ginny's eyes stayed on the floor, so she did not notice Pansy rising from her table and following her to the bathroom.

Ginny slipped into a stall and Pansy leaned against a sink, unnoticed.

As Ginny stepped back out, Pansy pretended to be very interested in her own reflection.

Pansy spun around, a face splitting smile pasted on her face, "Hey!"

Ginny's head popped up, "Pansy." It was not a greeting.

Pansy felt her smile slip, but she quickly corrected herself.

Ginny tried for a smile and Pansy resisted the urge to cringe. Ginny's smile looked like more of a sick grimace. Ginny slipped to the side and began washing her hands, her hair falling and covering her face. Pansy slipped a hair tie off her wrist and held it in front of Ginny's face.

"It won't bite."

Ginny took the band between her thumb and pointer finger. She slipped her hair into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"You look great." Pansy said with a smile.

Ginny nodded as she dried her hands.

"Do you have any plans today?"

Ginny shook her head.

"That rain, that was cold!" Pansy tried awkwardly.

Ginny nodded.

"Speak!" Pansy shouted, forgetting her character.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Sorry, I am just so worried about you." Pansy tried to cover.

Ginny didn't move.

"Are you, okay?"

Ginny bit her lip, "I don't know you well enough to have this conversation."

Pansy smiled, "Well, look at that, it talks."

Ginny gave the smallest smile possible and Pansy took that as a good thing.

"I'll see you later then?"

Ginny shrugged.

Pansy grinned wider than she thought possible, "'Kay!"

She hurried to the door; she pushed it open and turned back, waved at Ginny and let the door swing shut behind her.

Ginny sighed, everyone was acting so strange!

She pulled at her ponytail and pinched her cheeks.

Ginny shoved open the door and was hit by it as she stopped suddenly outside the .bathroom.

"Stay the hell away from me." Ginny shoved past, her shoulder already bruising from hitting Draco.

She felt his fingers brush her hand, an attempt to grab her.

"You don't get to touch me!" She shrieked, shaking.

Draco didn't flinch, "You have to let me explain."

"I don't have to let you do anything."

"Hear me out!" Draco yelled.

"Hear _me _out. You have humiliated me. You have hurt me, and you have embarrassed yourself. I will not hear you, I will not acknowledge you, and I will not give you the time of day. So, back off." Ginny turned and hurried off.

Draco paused and then took off after her.

"I said back off, Malfoy."

"Now I'm _Malfoy_?"

"Yeah, when you-."

"Does this mean we are breaking up?"

"You-!" Draco covered her mouth.

"You _need _to hear me."

Ginny shook her head, her eyes shining with tears.

"I don't want this. I can only apologize. I have so much to learn, and you're just stuck holding the short end of the stick. I haven't done this before, and I haven't had to change before. I wasn't ready to treat you the way you deserved. And if you let me, I can fix this." Draco slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth.

Ginny shook her head again, her face drained of all color.

She was breathing heavily and she shook all over. Draco reached up to touch her cheek and she flinched so violently that her head hit the wall behind her.

"Whoa, hey." Draco didn't move.

Ginny showed no acknowledgement to pain, if she felt any.

Draco's hand fell back to his side.

Ginny sank to the floor, her teeth chattering.

Draco sat next to her and he drew his knees up.

He made no move to touch her; he needed her to calm down.

She closed her eyes, "You've given me a lot to think about."

Draco didn't move.

"Don't come see me anymore." Ginny sighed as she stood slowly.

Draco sighed and leaned his head against the wall; he listened to Ginny's footsteps echoing off the hall walls.

When the hall was silent, Draco stood up and he hurried away, "She's not worth it." As soon as the words had left his mouth, he felt himself being slammed against the wall.

"What the?" Draco shouted, his eyes blinking in pain as his head hit the wall.

"You don't know what you're saying." Harry said through clenched teeth, his face inches from Draco's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco pulled his hand back and made a fist, forgetting his wand entirely. Harry caught his fist halfway.

"You're hurting her. So, stop."

Draco's eyes smarted and he took in a deep breath, "I'm sure I heard her telling you she could speak for herself."

"Shut up. She's asking you to leave her alone. Listen." Harry said firmly, his grip tightening.

Draco smiled, "You think you know what's best for her?" Draco's smile fell at the look on Harry's face, "You like her." He said in a hushed voice.

Harry shoved off of him, Draco didn't move.

"Stay away." Harry stated.

"She'll never want you, you know that?"

"Did you hear me?"

"You're just like a brother to her, nothing more."

Harry grit his teeth and walked away, Draco rubbed his neck, where his collar had cut into the skin.

Draco shook his head and straightened his shirt.

This made so much more sense.

Ginny had run the rest of the way, and had entered the common room out of breath. She felt stronger, she hadn't cried yet. She found Hermione in the corner, poorly knitting a very skinny scarf. She dropped down on the floor beside Hermione's chair. She leaned her head against the chair and rested her eyes.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Do you need any help with transfiguration? I have some free time."

"Nah, Draco is…" Ginny stopped, Draco wasn't anything.

Hermione didn't bother to correct her, "I'm here if you need it."

Ginny nodded.

They sat for a long time, making small talk.

The sun was beginning to set when Harry burst through the portrait hole.

His eyes met Ginny's and he quickly looked away. Ginny dissembled her sadness by smiling at Hermione as she babbled about Crookshanks.

Harry walked past several times before Ginny called him over.

"Hello."

Ginny nodded and Hermione smiled, "Hi Harry!"

Harry crossed his arms and shifted his weight from leg to leg. Ginny noticed his odd behavior and squinted her eyes up at him. He avoided her gaze.

"What's your problem?" Ginny asked.

Harry furrowed his brow.

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard Ginny's snapping tone, "Ginny!"

Ginny glared at the carpet beneath Harry's shoes.

"No problem." Harry didn't notice Ginny, his eyes stayed focused on something a foot above Ginny's head. Ginny watched Harry, he bit his lip in thought. His head jerked back and his eyes flashed to Ginny's.

"Could I speak with you, Ginny…In private?" He tacked on to the end when Ginny made no move to get up. Ginny gave Hermione a confused look but followed Harry to an empty corner.

"I just want to check on you, make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." Ginny tried for a smile, Harry looked unconvinced.

"You and Malfoy…?"

"Are over." Ginny stated firmly, keeping her voice steady.

Harry grinned sheepishly, but his smile dropped when he noticed the tears gathering in Ginny's eyes. She brushed them roughly away and crossed her arms, putting on the appearance that she was 'tough.' Harry wasn't fooled; he stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Ginny stiffened and didn't return the hug, but Harry didn't let go. Finally, Ginny felt a weight lift and she hugged Harry back. Harry nodded and rubbed her back, "I'm here. I'm always here."

* * *

_I know it has been so long since i posted anything! Thanks for waiting, and i would looooove if you would review(: I have no idea what you guys are thinking, and i would love to know!  
It's probably gonna be some time till i post again because of how busy i am, but the reviews really motivate me! thanks for reading, as always(:_


	15. The Boy Who Lived

_Here's the deal, i find that every good FanFic must have at least one chapter titled The Boy Who Lived. So guess what? This is that chapter in this story(:_

_I know! I know! "What is going on? Draco and Ginny? How could they?" Well, it gets better, i just threw in a nice little twist there, read this chapter to find out! Woooooah!_

* * *

Ginny broke away from Harry, the perfume of his shampoo wafted under her nose. It was a familiar scent. Unaware of what Ginny was thinking, Harry ran his fingers through his hair, it stood straight up.

Ginny laughed and Harry smiled crookedly.

"Feel better?"

"Much better."

Harry swung his arm so it rested across Ginny's shoulders, and she didn't shrug it off.

Harry misunderstood this gesture.

They walked together down to the Great Hall, reaching it just in time for dinner. Hermione trailed behind them. Despite Ginny's discomfort, Harry did not remove his arm from around Ginny. Ginny cleared her throat as they awkwardly shuffled between two tables together.

Ginny pinched Harry's hand between two fingers and pulled it off her. Harry grinned proudly and began eating. Ginny squinted in concentration, 'he probably doesn't mean anything by it.' She thought to herself as she watched him eat. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and watched Hermione's reaction to the previous events.

Hermione was engrossed in a book and hadn't seemed to notice anything unordinary. Ginny sighed, she was overreacting…again. She scooped several spoons full of a creamy potato soup into her mouth. She swallowed and turned to find Harry watching her.

"What?" Ginny asked as Harry started laughing.

Harry leaned forward and used his thumb to gently wipe away a smidgen of soup off her chin. She sighed. Ginny suddenly shook her head.

"No." She said to herself, barely above a whisper.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, thinking she had spoken to him.

"Oh, nothing." Ginny replied with a fake smile, which Harry returned sincerely.

Ginny looked to Hermione for guidance, but she was still reading.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore." Ginny sighed to Harry.

Harry smiled, "It's hard to stay mad at someone so cute."

Ginny hid the shock on her face that came from this comment, "Thanks?"

Harry grinned still; he turned so he was facing her directly.

"I hope you make up with Ron soon, it's not good for siblings to be fighting." Harry said as if he knew. Ginny nodded along anyway, "Where is Ron? Speaking of which…"

Harry looked up and down the table and then shrugged.

Ginny turned back to her soup, the contents now a lukewarm. She finished what was in her bowl and drained a glass of pumpkin juice. She stood and Harry did the same.

Ginny sighed in frustration, but Harry didn't notice. She hurried towards the exit at a fast pace. Harry had no difficulty keeping up. Ginny sighed again.

She purposely kept her eyes focused ahead, so as not to see the Slytherin table. For fear of the chance that she might catch Draco's eye. Harry noticed this and gave her arm a squeeze. Ginny did not acknowledge this gesture in hopes he would stop without encouragement.

They left the Great Hall and they took the stairs, two at a time. Ginny took the last few stairs at a jog and heard Harry fall back. She smiled to herself, great full for having lost him. She reached the portrait hole, exhausted from today's events. She slumped against the wall beside the Fat Lady.

"Bad day, dearie?"

"You have no idea…Mandrake." At the sound of the password, the portrait swung open and Ginny slowly stepped inside.

She pushed herself to climb the stairs to her dormitory and she fell onto her bed. With much effort, she pulled her shoes off and collapsed in sleep, still fully dressed. In her slumber, she dreamed:

Ginny's motions were slowed and blurred in this dream and it took her great effort to take a step. She felt as if a thousand weights held her down. She saw ahead of her, a chair. Ginny felt the strong urge to reach that chair, if only to gain a moment's rest. She quickened her pace with much difficulty, her legs feeling heavier than ever.

"I can help you."

Ginny turned her head and found Draco walking easily beside her.

Ginny's dream self felt no rage towards him. She stopped walking and forced her body to face him. He held out his hand, "Let me help you."

Ginny's hand rose from her side and just as she was about to place her hand in his,

"Please, let me." Harry stood on the other side of her. She quickly snatched her hand back and away from Draco's.

She turned to face Harry, he too held out his hand, waiting.

Ginny looked from his face to his hand, indecisive. She slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Harry before placing her hand in Draco's. Harry's face showed no emotion but he nodded grimly, "I get it, you choose him." He slowly began backing away.

"Wait!" Ginny called back, regretting her decision, but Harry was fading.

She attempted to wrench her hand free of Draco's grasp but it held firm.

"Harry!" She spun back to Draco to ask for release, only to find that Draco was gone, and had been replaced with a thick chain which had snaked itself around Ginny's wrist, holding her captive, unable to pursue Harry.

She scratched at the metal hopelessly, Harry had faded completely, and he was gone.

Ginny woke with a start, her forehead moist with a cold sweat. She looked around; a faint light was reaching through the windows. It was dawn, morning was breaking. The dormitory was silent, and hardly any of the girls stirred in their sleep.

Ginny rubbed her wrist, where the dreamed chain had wrapped itself. She closed her eyes, willing sleep to find her once again. She knew by her waking so early, her classes would drag by, but sleep would not come. So Ginny stood from bed, and looking down, remembered she was still fully dressed.

She pulled off her robes, slipping them over her head. She stretched her arms above her head, pushing the dream from her thoughts. She peeled off her socks and straightened her skirt. She slipped into a new set of robes. Ginny draped her bag over her shoulder and silently slipped out of the room.

Ginny heard Hermione give a final snore before the door clicked shut. She ran her fingers through her hair. She bit her lip, unsure where to go. Ginny gasped in realization. She took off in a sprint out the portrait hole.

The castle was near silent, despite the few stragglers whose voices could be heard. Ginny's feet pounded against the floor as she continued at a run downstairs. She heard a shout and she twisted her neck to catch a glimpse of who was behind her. Filch limped after her, a bony finger pointed accusingly at her retreating back.

Ginny hurried along, her bag swinging furiously. Ginny skidded around corners and reached the dungeons out of breath. She leaned against the wall to the hall which leads to the Slytherin common room.

She stayed there for several minutes before she sank to the ground, she lost track of time, unable to see the sun.

Just as Ginny was about to give up and leave, Draco came walking down the hall. Ginny looked up, her face expressionless.

"Draco."

"Ginny, I…" Draco hurried forward.

"I want to try this. I want to try, something." Ginny stuttered, not sure how to word this.

Draco waited patiently as Ginny built her sentence.

"I know we can make this work. We just need to fix things."

Draco nodded.

"We were going too fast." Continued Ginny, "Neither of us were ready for this, it just happened."

Draco placed his hand on her cheek, and Ginny held it there, "I want this to work, but I don't know if I can trust you."

Draco's eyes searched her's.

"I want to…trust you." Ginny sighed, her heart faltering, it skipped in her chest.

Draco leaned in and breathed deep, inhaling her perfume. After a seconds pause, she threw herself away, "You can't do that!" She gasped, her face growing red.

"I'm sorry!" Draco cried, quickly backing away.

"You can't dazzle me like that!"

"Dazzle?" Draco fought back a laugh.

"I'm being the bigger person here! You hurt me, deeply."

"I know! And I am sorry, God, I'm sorry."

"We have to work together on this."

"I know."

"I'm taking a jump here, trying to trust you."

"I know."

"So I'm just going to go out and do it."

"I know."

"Okay. We can do this."

Draco nodded.

"Let's go for a walk."

Draco fell into step beside Ginny as they made their way up, to where sunlight now streamed through windows.

"I want to be honest."

Draco nodded, "Me too."

"Good, which leads me to…I want to ask you something…"

"Go ahead." Draco grasped Ginny's hand.

"What did Pansy say to you? Earlier, on the field." Ginny pulled her hand from Draco's with a flash from her dream.

"Oh, nothing." Draco jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Are you kidding? You're not going to tell me?"

"It's not important!" Draco protested.

"Apparently, neither am I." Ginny said under her breath as she sped up.

"Wait up! Come on, we said we were going to make this work!"

"You said we were going to be honest." Ginny pointed out, coming to a halt before a staircase.

"I am being honest; anything Pansy says to me is nothing."

"That's so sweet, and so lying." Ginny laughed under her breath.

"Let's talk about something else…" Draco proposed as he wiped his brow.

Ginny glance up, they stood outside the Great Hall. The rows of tables were near full now, but Ginny had no appetite. Draco kept his distance as they walked to their tables. Ginny found an empty seat and placed a slice of toast thickly spread with orange marmalade onto her plate. She bit into the bread and the sticky marmalade made a mess on her face.

She heard someone step behind her, but Ginny continued to face forward.

"Good morning Ginny!" Harry's overly energetic voice made Ginny cringe.

"Harry, how are you?"

"Grand! Just come from quidditch practice. Bloody brilliant!" He said with an impish grin as he quickly snatched the toast from Ginny's hand. She started to protest but he had already bitten into it.

Ginny brushed this off and reached for a hard boiled egg. She placed it on her plate and the egg magically peeled itself in one fluid motion.

She bit into the egg and the almost creamy flavor burst in her mouth. She savored this. Harry leaned over her and reached for a goblet of pumpkin juice. He swallowed the liquid in one gulp and flicked his sweat stained hair from his eyes.

Ginny watched this in fascination, unaware of how she now looked at him with attraction. She noticed his pronounced jaw and beautiful bright green eyes. She had long given up the idea of them ever being together, but her new thoughts brought back old feelings.

He noticed her staring and he brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"A picture." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Wha?" Ginny blushed, her mouth still gaping.

"It'll last longer." Harry winked and sauntered off, as he left, he reached between two first years (who squeaked in shock) and grabbed a hardboiled egg for on the go.

Ginny watched him leave the Hall, she noticed his height and the way his shoulders were rolled back and his back stiff with past memories that caused heightened bravery.

She watched the flick of his wrist each time he passed an enemy, his flinch towards his wand which was always stowed in his back pocket. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she felt her once forgotten feelings rise to the surface.

Ginny bit her cheek, willing the red to fade from her cheeks and ears. Ginny stood and hurried to the door, her head down and hair swinging, hiding her blush. Ginny could only focus on one thing right now, her attraction to Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

* * *

_Hmmmm? Yah like it? Tell me watcha think! REVIEW! Hope to post faster next time, thanks for being amazing, you guys!_


	16. Trust

She kept her eyes pinned to the floor, following the sound of Harry's steps.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around, his eyes sparkled, "Hey."

Ginny felt a wave of shyness rush over her, sealing her lips. Not sure what to do next, she waved awkwardly. Harry chuckled, and waved back mockingly.

"That all?" Harry asked, he ran his fingers through his hair, it stood straight up. Ginny smiled and stepped very close to him.

She felt her fingers brush his arm as she drew it up to flatten his hair. Ginny took a sharp breath, her head spinning. She inhaled his perfumed scent, thoughts of Draco clearing from her mind.

She stood on her toes to fix his ragged hair. Her eyes widened as she stumbled, losing her balance, she fell against Harry. Ginny closed her eyes as she pressed against his chest. Harry's arms held her against him; she let her arms snake around his waist, forgetting everything.

"Ginny…" Harry sighed.

Ginny's eyes snapped open.

"I'm so sorry! I haven't been eating well lately, I was tired… I was…" Ginny stuttered, her blush returning.

"Ginny, it's fine." Harry gently brushed his hand against her cheek and Ginny leaned into it. She shook her head and pushed his hand away, smiling.

Harry nodded, "I know, you choose him."

Ginny shook her head.

"I would never hurt you like he did." Harry protested.

"I haven't _chosen _either of you. I want both of you."

"But you only _need _one of us." Harry insisted, forcefully.

"That's not fair." Ginny shook her head again.

"Life's not fair." Harry said bitterly.

"Stop it. Don't be like this."

"Like what, Ginny? He's hurt you, and you're going back to him?"

"You really think we would work? You are my brother's best friend. You…you're nothing to me."

"I'm sorry you feel this way."

Ginny brushed a fallen tear roughly from her cheek.

"I'm sorry you believed you had a chance."

"You're just being ugly now; you know that I would never hurt you."

"You already have." Ginny said quietly, her voice cracking. Harry said nothing in reply; he instead turned and walked away, leaving Ginny with her anger.

Ginny felt the sting of tears as they rolled down her wind blown face. She shook.

Ginny turned around and saw Draco leaning against the wall behind her.

"I trust you." Was all Draco said as he left.

Ginny bit her lip, unsure how much he had seen.

"Draco!"

Ginny sprang forward, breaking into a sprint.

She turned the corner and saw Draco walking away.

She sped up and slammed into his back, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you." She whispered, sure he wouldn't hear, and he didn't.

He turned around slowly, "Hey Baby."

Ginny threw her hands up and placed each one on the sides of Draco's face. She threw herself on him, pressing her lips to his.

She kissed him hungrily, pressing herself against him, causing him to fall against the wall. His hands grabbed at her, trying to pull her even closer. Ginny's hands fell down to his chest; she groped and pulled at his shirt. His hands tangled in her hair, Draco's tongue ran the inside of her mouth, and she felt it in her toes.

They broke away with a gasp, Ginny looked Draco up and down, and her breath came out in quick, short pants. Ginny smiled impishly, and Draco ran his thumb over her lips. He spun her around so her back was against the wall. He leaned in and kissed the corners of her mouth, her nose, and her forehead. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, letting them rest around his neck, holding him close.

They bent forward, there foreheads touching.

Ginny kissed him lightly on the lips and Draco kissed her back. His hands fell to her waist, and held her hips. Ginny smiled as his hands wandered higher, brushing her ribs. She let her arms rise above her head, as she let her head rest back against the wall.

Draco hungrily kissed her neck.

His hands rose to her chest, and stayed there. Ginny bit back a laugh as he continued to grope her. He chuckled as his lips pressed against her collarbone.

The bell rang, announcing breakfast was over and with a gasp of disappointment, Draco pulled away. His hands fell to her hips, once again. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then pushed away.

Ginny grabbed his belt loops, "Wait."

"Later." Draco insisted, as he backed away.

Ginny grinned expectantly, Draco was almost to the end of the hall when he jogged back and kissed her briskly on the cheek.

* * *

_WOAH. I hope everyone who loves the Draco/Ginny romance is loving this(:  
Haha Seriously, Guys, Review! This Roni fellow is amazing(:  
I want to know what you're thinking! eh? or EH! haha Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short!_


	17. So Strong

Pansy stood at the other end of the hall and watched as Draco jogged back to Ginny and kiss her goodbye a second time. Pansy felt the blood pounding in her head. She balled her hands into tight fists and hurried towards Ginny.

She couldn't calm herself, her ears rang, and her eyes stung from the gathering tears of rage.

"Hey, slut!"

Ginny's eyes widened as she spun to face Pansy.

"Excuse me?"

Pansy laughed cruelly, "You heard me. What? Didn't think anyone saw your stupid little make-out sesh?"

Ginny flushed almost the color of her hair, "Jesus, Pansy! Dropped the nice girl act, finally?"

Pansy smirked, "Finally found a guy who could handle looking at your face without getting sick?"

Ginny's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe he's still with you!"

Before Ginny could open her mouth to protest, Pansy continued.

"Let me guess, He's always apologetic, but rough? He's sorry, but forceful? Yeah, it's not because he loves you. It's because he's snogging me. He's using you, Weasley. You probably just said 'I love you' or 'I trust you'? Tell me you didn't fall for this. He has been playing you since day one. What he said to me on the Quidditch field? Try this: Meet me in the empty classroom in the west tower after dinner. You are nothing to him."

Pansy finished with a flick of her short bob cut, and placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ginny muttered with a sickening feeling that Pansy knew _exactly _what she was talking about.

"Ask him." Pansy rolled back her shoulders.

Ginny shook her head and her eyes flashed a dangerous warning. Pansy's smirk faltered but she quickly replaced it, her smile was sickeningly hurtful.

Ginny shoved past, "Bitch."

Pansy felt the adrenaline leaving her body as the halls crowded. She hated how broken Ginny had looked. But Pansy shook it off; she had Draco all to herself now.

* * *

_hahahaha oh my. Hopefully this answered some of your questions(:_

_REVIEW! I'm working on another much longer chapter right now. i swear the next one will be a great at least 2000 words length(:_


	18. Revenge

_Guys! I love all the reviewing! I'm sorry it took so long, i wrote a different version of this chapter about 3 days ago but when i read it through a couple times i realized it was not very Ginny. It was too intense and i didn't like where it was going, which lead me to rewrite this chapter. Which is why it took so long. I am so sorry it took so long! But remember, the more you R&R, the faster i update(:_

* * *

Ginny headed off in the direction that Draco had just disappeared: Transfiguration. She surprised herself by how calm she was. She saw Draco sitting in his usual seat in the back and she forced a smile. He smiled back and then turned back to his little group.

Ginny took her seat and turned to Harry.

"Morning." Harry said stiffly.

Ginny said nothing, and after a pregnant pause, Ginny opened her mouth to speak-

"Good morning class!" Professor McGonagall cut her off.

"Hello, Professor!" Hermione piped while everyone else remained silent.

As McGonagall rambled on, Ginny continued to steal glances at Harry. His face stayed straight, he didn't look at Ginny once.

The bell rang and Ginny jumped from her seat, she couldn't deal with Draco right now. As she sped out of the class room, she swore she heard Draco calling for her.

She hurried to the hallway that she new Harry would be right behind her.

Sure enough, she turned the corner and as she waited, he appeared.

"Harry!"

"What do you want, Ginny?"

"You." Ginny gulped.

For what seemed like eternity, nobody moved or said anything. The world had stopped.

And then Harry rushed forward and kissed Ginny with a passionate force. Ginny pressed her eyes shut, wishing them to forever seal. He held her arms, pulling them around him. Ginny easily complied.

Just when Ginny thought she wouldn't breathe again, he pulled away, his green eyes sparkled.

She smiled a weak grin and he flashed a brilliant smile.

"Oh, Ginny."

Ginny didn't say anything, she didn't need to.

"I'll see you later?"

Ginny bit her lip and nodded.

"Ginny." Was all he said quietly before taking off to class.

Ginny placed her hand over her mouth and turned in the direction of her class.

She fought the urge to wipe the kiss from her lips.

Ginny hated the feeling of his lips, wet, on her's. They were stiff and pecking, much unlike Draco's. She knew what she had to do now, she couldn't think of this as real. She could only think of this as revenge.

The rest of Ginny's day was a blur; she had spent lunch in the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. She had gone to class but had sat in silence. Her eyes were red by her fifth class and she was thankful to attend dinner where she hoped a good meal would heighten her spirits.

She sat down and she had barely taken her first bite when Harry dropped into the seat beside her. Under the safety of the table, he grasped her hand.

Ginny fought the urge to snatch her hand back.

Harry didn't notice, he was so obviously oblivious.

Hermione dropped into the seat across from Harry and Ron sat beside her, across from Ginny.

"How was everyone's day?" Hermione asked, helping herself to several rolls.

"Amazing." Harry said with a squeeze of Ginny's hand.

Ginny's throat went dry.

"How about you, Ron?"

"Pretty good, I have a paper due tomorrow. Twelve inches!" He exclaimed between bites of fried chicken.

Hermione turned expectantly to Ginny, "Well?"

"A-a-amazing." Ginny stuttered, her eyes downcast.

"What made it so perfect?" Hermione inquired, assuming it was because of Draco.

"Well, have you been outside? It's so beautiful! And classes were easy…fun…" She drifted off, her eyes beginning to water.

Hermione and Ron scoffed, "Look up, have you even been outside today?"

Ginny quickly glanced above her, the enchanted ceiling showed that it was storming with thunder and lightening.

"I like the rain." Ginny protested, but Hermione shook her head.

"You're lying; I heard from Shelby Anderson that you spent your lunch crying in the bathroom." Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

Ginny's mouth hung open and she scrambled with an excuse.

"Errol."

"What?" Hermione, Harry, and Ron all asked at the same time.

"I…had a dream…that Errol…had died." Ginny said slowly, hoping she was believable.

"You had a dream that your owl, had died?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yupp. That's it." Ginny said, "I know, pretty embarrassing…but we've had that owl for so long…he's family." She heard herself say and she fought back a laugh.

"I understand. I love Hedwig like that." Harry said as he squeezed her hand.

Ginny was finally great full for him, "See?" She said.

Hermione shrugged and went back to eating, but Ron pushed it.

"I've known Errol longer than you…I don't even feel that way."

Ginny aimed a kick at Ron's shin.

"OW! Watcha do that for?" Ron asked, rubbing his shin.

"You're being insensitive." Ginny said, turning her nose up.

"Hmph!"

Ginny finished her meal and pulled her hand away from Harry's before she stood.

"I have lots of homework." Ginny announced.

"As do I!" Harry said a little too loudly.

As they both walked away Hermione turned to Ron, "That was odd…"

But Ron just shrugged and his attention was directed else where as mounds of desserts filled the plates in front of them.

_As do I? _Ginny mouthed as the left the Great Hall.

Harry shrugged and they started up the stairs.

"I really _do_ have a lot of homework…"

"Ginny, nobody is around, you can drop the act."

"What?"

"You don't have to pretend that you have homework."

Ginny started to continue on with her excuse but Harry pressed a finger to her lip, shushing her. Ginny fought the impulse to smack his hand away from her face.

"Wanna make out?" Harry asked bluntly, he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ginny nearly gagged, that was surprisingly unattractive coming from Harry.

"Uh…no." Ginny said, backing away.

"Why not? Do I have something in my teeth?" Harry asked as he proceeded to pick his teeth with his finger that was just on Ginny's lip.

"Oh Dear God." Ginny groaned under her breath, this was going to be harder than she thought. "I don't feel well. Yes, I think I might have some kind of cold." She insisted as Harry started to lean in.

"Oh. That's too bad…" Harry drifted off.

Ginny shrugged and tried her best to look apologetic as she took off up the stairs, trying her hardest to get as far away as possible from Harry.

She found her answer when she came upon a large girl's bathroom.

She slipped in and locked the main door.

"Anyone in here?" Ginny checked so she might finally have some privacy.

When no one replied, Ginny ran into the nearest stall and upchucked her dinner into the toilet. She held her hair back as she gagged.

She fell to her knees; she supported herself by clinging to the toilet bowl.

"Ew." Ginny heard a voice behind her, she weakly turned around.

Rebecca stood behind her, slumped against the stall wall.

"How did you get in here?" Ginny asked, grabbing some tissue paper and wiping the sick from her mouth.

Rebecca twirled her wand, "I'm a wizard, aren't I?"

"Oh." Ginny stood slowly to face Rebecca, her legs shook.

"Are you okay? I heard from Shelby…"

"I feel _fine..._"

"You're throwing up in a locked girl's bathroom, yeah, you're probably fine." Rebecca replied sarcastically.

"I know, it sounds ridiculous. But, I'm just trying to figure some things out."

"Hmm…I guess…but I saw you running away from Potter just now…"

"Oh, he was just bothering me." Ginny explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

"It's fine, I just ate too much."

Rebecca shook her head, "Lying again…" She said barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" Ginny felt her face growing hot.

"I know you're lying, you've been getting thinner ever since you started that little Ginny and Draco fling."

"What?"

"Does he hurt you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, I'm just trying to take care of you. Look out for you…"

"I'm fine by myself! I've got everything under control!"

"It doesn't look like you do."

"Leave me alone." Ginny sighed, pushing past. She didn't have the energy for this.

"If that's what you want…"

"Yes! That's what I want!"

"Fine." Rebecca spun on her heal and with a flick of her hair she was out the door and gone.

"GAAAAAAAHH!" Ginny screamed in frustration and kicked over a trash can. Rebecca was right; she had bit off more than she could chew. She had to fix this now.

Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled a piece of scrap parchment out and quickly scribbled a note on it.

_**Meet me in McGonagall's. **_

_**9o'clock**_

_**~Ginny**_

With her wand, she sent the note zooming off.

Ginny hurried out of the bathroom and jogged up to the common room, where she found Harry.

"Hey, is that make out offer still good?" Ginny whispered into his ear as she snaked her arms around his waist.

Harry nodded and took her hand as she led him out of the common room.

"Where are we going?"

"McGonagall's, I don't want to be interrupted." She said with what she hoped was a sexy answer.

Ginny pushed open McGonagall's classroom door and grabbed Harry and pulled him in.

Ginny looked around the room, she need the perfect placement or this wouldn't work.

She dragged a desk to the center of the room and sat down on top of it. As Harry quickly walked over, she held up her hand.

"Wait, what time is it?"

Harry checked his watch, "8:54…why?"

"No reason…" Ginny sighed, buying time.

"Why did you drag the desk over here?"

"I like it better like this."

They fell silent, and Harry moved closer.

"I hope Ron is okay with this…"

"We don't need to tell him…"

"I promise I won't hurt you like Draco did."

"That's good." Ginny was tired of this 'small talk', "What time is it now?"

"8:59…So what happened with you and Draco anyways?"

"Enough talking, get over here." Ginny was trying her best to be seductive without gagging.

Harry nearly leapt atop of her in his scramble to kiss her.

Harry was in full on make out mode when he pulled away suddenly, "You taste like vomit."

"Oh. Sorry…I…"

"Whatever, it's cool." Harry said kissing her neck.

"You don't make out with people very often do you?" Ginny nearly flinched as he kissed her cheek.

"Nope. Does it show?"

"Enough talking." Ginny insisted as she heard footsteps outside the door. She grabbed Harry's face and kissed him passionately on the lips as the door swung open.

She pushed Harry off and turned to face Draco, whose face looked crestfallen.

"Now you know how it feels." Ginny spat as she stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

_oh. R&R._


	19. The End

Ginny thought she would feel satisfied, happy…anything but what she was feeling now: regret.

She heard no footsteps behind her, so she knew that Draco still stood in the classroom doorway, where Harry sat inside.

She sped up; she needed to be gone before the tears started.

"Wait!"

Ginny, against her will, felt herself come to a halt.

"Why?"

She turned around to see Harry walking towards her.

"Why _what_?" Ginny tried to mask her sadness with hatred.

"Why would you use me?" Harry shook his head.

"Because, I needed somebody disposable." Ginny said, the calm rage in her voice astonished her.

Harry had reached towards her but his arm dropped so fast at these words.

"Oh." Was all he said before Ginny took off again.

She hurried up the stairs; she knew the tears were coming any second now.

She reached the portrait hole as the tears streamed. The fat lady started to scold but stopped when she saw Ginny's face.

"Oh Dear…password?"

Ginny gulped in big breaths of air, she couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry; I can't let you in without a password."

Ginny couldn't say anything; she could barely make a sound. She just nodded and took a seat on the carpet, across from the Fat Lady.

"Why so gloomy?"

Ginny just shook her head as she rested it on her knees.

The Fat Lady seemed to understand because she fell silent.

Ginny must have sat there for hours; she didn't sleep or even nod off. Her red and puffy eyes stayed open all night. She was not thinking nor seeing, she was only numb. At what could only be assumed was one in the morning, the Fat Lady drifted off and fell into a deep sleep. Ginny listened to her snores, but still stayed wide awake.

She waited for somebody, anybody, to wake her from this mental slumber.

Ginny wished for a blanket, for the castle was growing cold. She knew that her best bet was to simply go inside, but she could not.

It did not strike her odd until much later that Harry had not returned. But then again, he was most likely facing the same dilemma she was. Neither wanted to face the other.

As Ginny closed her eyes, she realized the whole night tears had been streaming silently down her face. Her eyes felt heavy and filled with sand.

Finally, Ginny stood and gently woke the Fat Lady.

"Gurdy Root."

"Precisely!" The Fat Lady sighed sleepily as she swung open.

Ginny's feet dragged as she crossed the common room. The fire smoldered in the hearth, casting a warm glow. Ginny had a lapse of memory and as she remembered what she had just done, she ran to the bathroom. She threw herself onto a toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She felt herself slide down the side of the bowl to where her cheek rested against the cold tile.

"Wake up! Ginny? Wake up!"

She felt herself being shaken from sleep; her shoulder being nudged. Ginny opened one eye slowly. She blinked once, and then sat up instantly. She narrowly missed the toilet and she was thankful that her tears had long dried up.

Hermione sat next to her, her face pale, almost white. She buried her face in her hands,

"Oh thank God. I thought you were gone."

Hermione's shoulders shook silently and she didn't look up.

"I'm fine now." Ginny tried to reach and comfort her, but she suddenly became dizzy and had to lie back down to keep from falling over.

"Oh." Ginny gasped as she smacked her hand to her forehead.

"What is it?" Hermione looked up, her eyes red.

"Nothing…" Ginny tried to pass her sudden movement off as if she was brushing hair from her face, but Hermione did not look fooled.

Just as Ginny was about to make an excuse, Professor McGonagall rushed inside.

Ginny groaned, "What did you do?"

"What did YOU do? I go looking for you and in the last place I check, the bathroom; I find you slumped on the floor passed out cold!"

"You're making it sound worse than it actually is!" Ginny insisted, sitting back up.

"No, she isn't, Ms. Weasley." McGonagall interjected as she swooped down beside Ginny.

Ginny tried her very hardest to stand and as she rose she smirked, "See? I'm fine!" But she had spoken too soon, as she took her first step she felt herself wobble and begin to tip.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped as her vision swirled and darkened.

"She needs rest and food."

"Yes, she most clearly cannot attend classes today."

"I wouldn't mind staying with her, Professor."

"No, no, Ms. Granger, I see no reason why you shouldn't attend to your studies."

"I could do work here! I could call in to the library…"

"I am sorry, the answer is no. But you may be excused from first period seeing as it is almost over and I, your teacher, am here."

Ginny blinked her eyes, once. Twice, three times.

She looked around her and instantly recognized her surroundings; she lay in the hospital wing.

She bit her lip, trying her best to stay completely silent.

"I must get back to my class. Ms. Granger, you may stay here until the second class bell has rung, then you must continue on to class."

Ginny heard McGonagall's footsteps as she left, and listened to the door squeak open and shut.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I know this must be hard on you."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. Might I have a chair to sit with her?"

"Of course."

Ginny felt a chair slide into place beside her bed and Hermione took her seat. Once Ginny was sure Pomfrey was back in her office, she opened her eyes and turned on Hermione.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing you a favor. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"No need to insult…" Ginny muttered, fluffing her pillow.

Hermione sighed, "Here." Ginny gingerly grasped the mirror that Hermione held out to her, but kept the reflection facing away from her.

With a flourish, she spun the mirror to face her.

"Oh."

Ginny's hair was tangled and clung to her face. Her lips were red and swollen from the stressful biting. Ginny prodded at her cheeks and the large purple bags under her eyes. Her eyes seemed lost and her skin was pulled taught. She knew she had been losing weight but she hadn't realized the extremity. She couldn't remember the last meal she had eaten and not thrown up.

"Oh," She sighed again, "Oh no."

Hermione reached for the mirror and took it from her.

"Let's not worry about this now…" Hermione insisted soothingly.

Ginny pulled the sheet over her head, "I'm so embarrassed."

Hermione rubbed her back, "About what?"

With a jolt, Ginny realized that nobody _really _knew why she had been in the bathroom…

"Because, I was so tired I passed out on my way to the bathroom!" Ginny lied easily.

Hermione made a small noise, "Tsk, no one even knows."

"_I _know!"

Ginny growled in frustration and pressed back against her pillow.

"Do you want me to go find Draco?" Hermione asked, leaning in.

"No!" Ginny said a little too loudly, Hermione jumped back.

"I mean, I don't want him to see me like this."

Hermione looked suspicious but she fell silent.

"You should go back to class. Don't worry about me…I'll be fine."

"Funny, that's what you said right before you passed out…"

Hermione smirked.

"Seriously, it's only going to make me feel worse with you standing right here."

Hermione sighed stubbornly but slowly stood, "And you're sure that you'll be okay?"

Ginny faked annoyance by rolling her eyes.

"Fine! I'm just trying to help." Hermione said as she left, "Feel better!"

"Will do…"

The bell rang and Ginny knew it was lunch now. A tray of assorted snacks and sandwiches rested on her bedside table. She considered eating one but settled on waiting.

She wished she had a book to read, or something to occupy her time spent in bed, but instead had to settle for staring at the ceiling.

Almost eight minutes after the bell had rung; she heard the hospital wing door open. Ginny stayed lying down, assuming it was Hermione.

She turned when she knew her visitor had taken the seat beside her bed.

Ginny sucked in her breath and felt herself choke.

In the seat previously occupied by Hermione, sat Draco.

Ginny didn't know what to say, she simply shook her head.

Draco didn't say anything.

Ginny couldn't breath.

"We are even."

Draco's voice was steady.

"We don't owe each other anything."

Ginny couldn't say anything, no sound would come out.

"I don't forgive you, and I don't expect I ever will."

At this, Ginny became angry, "You should be asking me for forgiveness! I know all about you and Pansy!" She spat.

Draco shook his head, his face dead serious, "You don't think I ended that as soon as I found how serious this was? Once I learnt how important it was to you that this was a real relationship? You never noticed how she never said when exactly this happened?"

"Yes, she did!" Ginny shrieked, growing hysterical, "You talked that morning on the quidditch field!"

Draco buried his head in his hands and then quickly straightened up, "You…you…she said nothing of importance, as I said before."

"Why won't you tell me what she said?" Ginny asked, her voice rising.

"Because!"

"Because _what_?"

"Because she told me to leave you alone!"

Ginny's mouth snapped shut.

"She told you…what?" Ginny's voice shook.

"She didn't want anyone to hear…or know…she knew my reputation and… Pansy's not all bad!"

Ginny shook her head, "I'm an idiot."

"You couldn't have known better."

"What have I done? What have I done?" Ginny moaned as she rocked herself back and forth.

Draco didn't say a word.

"What has happened to us? What has really happened to us?"

Draco cleared his throat, "First, you're going to fix things with Potter. I also expect there will be some mending on Hermione's part with you. Next, I will approach and deal with Pansy. And third, you will get better. I won't be having my friend sick."

Ginny stiffened, "Friend?"

"Yes, friend."

Ginny swallowed hard, "Nothing more."

"Nothing more."

"I've learnt the hard way." Ginny muttered, brushing a fallen tear.

"You learnt, the best way."

Ginny shook her head, "I'm so sorry."

Draco nodded and clasped her hand, "So am I."

"I think I'll feel better now."

Draco smiled, kissed her forehead and was gone.

Ginny closed her eyes, her head finally quiet, her mind finally rested. She pulled the covers to her chin, rolled over, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_It's over): To all my readers, you have been amazing. I'm sorry i had to end so soon, but i felt the relationship was over. I hope you will continue to read my other stuff, because i am going to be starting a new story soon! I will be trying my hardest to write at least once a week, but between soccer, school, and extras...it's gonna be tough!_

_And about the ending...i know it is so quick and not very explanatory, but i figure if Rowling can do it [i.e her ending in the final book 'All is well.' i mean, wtf was that?] i can do it too. Thanks for reading(: _

_Oh! and i am taking suggestions on what everyone would like to read for my next story!_


	20. Sequel

_"Draco smiled and watched her flip her hair behind her as she straightened up, balancing a quill in each hand. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her and she looked more stunning than ever."_

Hey Everyone,

After such a great response to How Can I Love You? I've decided to write a sequel.  
This new story will pick up a few years after we left off. But don't worry, you didn't miss much! Ginny and Draco haven't spoken since their last conversation in Hogwart's Hospital Wing when Draco broke things off.  
They meet again in Diagon Alley and Draco's reaction is definitely unexpected.  
I hope everyone will take a peek at the new story:  
How Can I Love You? The Sequel

Thanks again for all the support!

-KalaniRainbow


End file.
